fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miłość i krew - czyli jak przetrwać wojnę
Kontynuacja opowiadania "Ogórki, wesele i lekarz - czyli jak wytrącić Fretkę z równowagi" oraz "Lemury, pistolet i proszek - czyli jak rozzłościć Stephanie", pisana wspólnie przez Sarę124 i EkawekęDxC. Opis Emily zostaje wysłana do przeszłości w innym wymiarze. Spotyka Fineasza i Ferba, których prosi o pomoc. Loren orientuje się, że Emily jest z tego samego wymiaru co Nicol. Dziewczyny razem odnajdują Strongównę. Nicol jest wściekła, kiedy dowiaduje się kto przysłał tu Emily. Ona i Loren postanawiają, że dzisiejszego dnia, raz na zawsze, pozbędą się swoich największych wrogów. Bohaterowie Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= Uwaga! Ta strona zawiera wulgaryzmy oraz drastyczne sceny. Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność! Uwaga Jeśli już zdecydujesz się przeczytać to opko, skomentuj! Poświęciłyśmy dużo czasu na pisanie tego opowiadania (pisałyśmy to ponad tydzień, na czacie siedziałyśmy godzinami), więc będzie nam bardzo miło, jeśli i Ty poświęcisz kilka chwil, by zostawić komentarz :) |-|Opowiadanie= '''Część 1 Merkury to niesamowita planeta. Znajduje się najbliżej Słońca. Nie ma atmosfery. W dzień 500 stopni Celsjusza. W nocy -500. A jednak jest na niej życie. Nie zawsze tak było. Ludzie sprowadzili się na Merkurego dość niedawno. Właściwie na Merkurym mieszkali tylko potomkowie dwóch osób żyjących niegdyś w około 2000 roku - Fineasza i Ferba. Na Merkurym żyli też ludzie którzy ich popierali. Co konkretnie popierali? Ich dążenia na wojnie. Wojna się już skończyła. Dwa lata temu. Ludzie mieszkający na Merkurym byli uzdolnieni, prowadzili badania, odkrywali nowe planety, nowe galaktyki. Nawiązywali kontakty z innymi formami życia. Wszyscy nosili przezroczyste kombinezony. Atmosfera i grawitacja były wytworzone sztucznie. Wielkie czarne panele, blachy, ekrany... Coś co trudno jakoś sensownie nazwać, wisiały w powietrzu na orbicie planety i ochraniały przed szkodliwym promieniowaniem słonecznym. A w nocy zatrzymywały ciepło. Był rok 4558 - możliwe było życie. Emily Fletcher szła do siedziby głównej w stolicy. Merkury nie był podzielony na państwa. Znajdowały się na nim pola bitewne, fabryki i domy mieszkalne. Okolice siedziby głównej zwane były stolicą. Emily nie rozumiała dlaczego ją wezwano. Nie była nikim ważnym. Była prostym żołnierzem. Nie była sławna, znana, niczym nie zasłynęła. Miała dopiero 17 lat. Były takie osoby, które zasłynęły już w młodszym wieku. Na przykład jej najlepsza przyjaciółka - Nicole Strong. Trudno uwierzyć, ale to ona jak miała 15 lat, zakończyła wojnę. Ale ona już nie żyje. A przynajmniej nie w tych czasach. Emily to hybryda kosmity i człowieka. Zielona skóra, zielone usta, pomarańczowe oczy kontrastujące z resztą ciała i zamiast włosów gąbka podzielona na kilka pasem. Emily weszła do głównej siedziby. Spojrzała na swój pierścionek. A w zasadzie był to swego rodzaju "telefon", albo też "smartfon". Emily nazywała to po prostu komunkatorem. Nacisnęła jakiś guziczek na tym pierścionku i otworzył jej się hologram. Włączyła swoją pocztę i otworzyła list, w którym dostała wskazówki, gdzie ma się stawić, jak już będzie w siedzibie głównej. Miała iść do pokoju 216. Pokonując liczne korytarze, w końcu dotarła do wyznaczonych drzwi. Nacisnęła jakiś guzik i drzwi "pojechały" do góry. Dziewczyna weszła do środka. Wtedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią. Fletcherówna odwróciła się zaskoczona. Zaczęła uderzać rękoma w drzwi. - Co to ma znaczyć?! Wypuście mnie! - Emily. Nie spinaj się tak. - usłyszała za sobą głos. Odwróciła się natychmiast. Ujrzała rudowłosego chłopaka z trójkątną głową i upiornym uśmieszkiem. Ubrany był w granatowy kombinezon, jakie kiedyś noszono na wojnie. - Jake. - wyszeptała. Jake był chłopakiem Nicol, jej przyjaciółki. Po tym jak zerwali, chciał ją zabić, ale Emily ją ostrzegła. Jake był wściekły z tego powodu, ale nie atakował Emily. Dziewczyna zaczynała wierzyć, że nie będzie chciał się na niej zemścić. Aż do teraz. - Ale to nie ma sensu. - powiedziała. - Minęły dwa lata... - Tak. Dwa lata odkąd ty i Nicol ośmieszyłyście mnie. - Chcesz się zemścić? - Owszem. - Ale dlaczego dopiero teraz? - Bo atak z zaskoczenia jest najlepszy. - I co mi zrobisz? Będziesz mnie torturował dopóki nie zacznę błagać o śmierć? - Emily starała się zachować zimną krew. Ale głos jej drżał. Bała się Jake'a i tego co może jej zrobić. Nie była tak dzielna jak Nicol. - Nieee. - odparł Jake. - Wyślę cię tam, gdzie nikt cię nie znajdzie. - powiedział, po czym odpalił jakiś laser. Jego promień trafił w Emily. Zielonoskóra otworzyła oczy. Znajdowała się na Ziemi, była tego pewna. Ale to nie była Ziemia z jej czasów. Ta Ziemia bardziej przypominała czasy, w których mieszkała Nicol. Emily prychnęła. - Też mi zemsta. On po prostu wysłał mnie do przeszłości. Wystarczy, że znajdę Nicol, bo ją znam, albo Buforda, bo jego też znam i zaprowadzą mnie do Fineasza i mojego dalekiego pradziadka Ferba i mnie wyślą z powrotem do przyszłości. - powiedziała. Nie ma to jak niezrozumiała gwara młodzieżowa z przyszłości. Emily zaczęła się rozglądać. Zauważyła Buforda idącego po drugiej stronie ulicy. Pobiegła w jego stronę. - Buford! - krzyknęła. Ten odwrócił się zaskoczony. Buford był całkowicie zbity z tropu. Z oddali wydawało mu się, iż jest to Loren, jednak im bardziej się zbliżała, tym coraz ciężej było ją rozpoznać. -Kim jesteś?-zapytał chłopak. Emily spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - Nie poznajesz mnie? -Nie, a powinienem? - Tak! To przecież ja! Emily! Najlepsza przyjaciółka twojej dziewczyny! -Dziwne, ale jeżeli tak to nie ma sprawy. Zaprowadzić cię do niej? - Tak! Natychmiast! -Nie ma sprawy. Chodź. Wysoka kosmitka ruszyła za Bufordem. Droga nie była długa. Minęli zaledwie kilka domów, między innymi dom rodziny Van Stommów, Tjinderów i Rarity. W końcu dotarli na miejsce. Emily zaczęła się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu Nicol. Nigdzie jej nie widziała. W ogródku jak zwykle Fineasz i Ferb przeglądali stare plany, Izabela kręciła się nad nimi, Baljeet poprawiał ich błędy, Hermiona i Sophie obgadywały Amy, a Loren spoglądała przed siebie wyglądała na zamyśloną. Ze swego rodzaju transu wyprowadził ją jej chłopak i tajemnicza przybyszka. -Cześć Buford.-przytiwitał się Fineasz.-Masz nową znajomą? -Ona mówi,że zna Loren. Emily spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na Buforda. Nie miała pojęcia o co tu chodzi. Co to za Loren? Gdzie Nicol? Loren wpatrywała się w nią z niedowierzaniem. Głowę dała by sobie uciąć, że widzi ją po raz pierwszy. -Nie znam jej, Buford. W głowie dziewczyny zaczęły pojawiać się coraz dziwniejsze myśli. Zaczęła pojrzewać Emily o niestworzone rzeczy, jednak żadnej nie była pewna. Emily zaczęła powoli wycofywać się z ogródka. Coś tu było nie tak. Gdzie wysłał ją Jake? Musiała to przemyśleć. -Kim jesteś?-zapytała Loren, patrząc na Fletcherównę. - Jestem Emily Fletcher. - odparła zielonoskóra kosmitka. -Fletcher?-Ferb spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Emily otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz przerwała jej Loren: -Ty nie jesteś z tej planety, prawda? - zapytała z poczuciem wyższości dziewczyna, jakby znała odpowiedź. - Jasne, że nie. Niewiele razy byłam na Ziemi. Loren podniosła się, zaczęła podchodzić do dziewczyny coraz szybciej. Gdy stanęła tuż przed nią oznajmiła reszcie: -To jest szpieg Scarlett. Emily zmarszczyła brwi. Sama nie wiedziała, czy ta sytuacja ją przerażała czy dziwiła. Chyba jedno i drugie. Nie miała pojęcia jak się zachować. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią niepewnie. Jedynie na twarzy Hermiony pojawiał się uśmiech. Miała nadzieję, ze nie jest ona na rozkazach Scarlett, a Brandona. -Na czyich rozkazach działasz?-zapytała niepewnie niebieskowłosa. - Eee? - odparła zielonoskóra. - Mnie tylko strzelił laserem taki cham... Idiota, głupek. Boję się go... Potrzebuję waszej pomocy. -Uważaj, bo ci ktoś uwierzy.-mówiąc to wyjęła pistolet z kieszeni i przyłożyła go do głowy Emily.-Ostatnie słowo? Buford spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę. Była spokojna, więc dało się ją jeszcze przekonać. -Loren, może ona mówi prawdę.-wtrącił chłopak. - Poddaj się! - krzyknęła Emily, tak jak ją uczyła niegdyś Nicol, po czym "podcięła" nogi Loren powodując upadek, wyrwała jej pistolet i wycelowała w nią. - A kuku! Loren była zszokowana. Jeszcze nigdy nikt tak ją nie podszedł. Miała wrażenie, iż Ziemia zmienia ją na gorsze. Po zaledwie sekundzie, osłonił ją Buford. -Nie możecie się dogadać?-zapytał z nadzieją chłopak cały się trzęsąc. Emily cofnęła się o kilka kroków. Nie chciała zabijać chłopaka Nicol. Opuściła pistolet. - Możemy, ale ona nie chce. - powiedziała. -Wybacz, że nie toleruję szpiega tej co chciała mnie zabić!- Loren mówiąc to, była przytrzymywana przez Buforda, aby nie zrobiła "czegoś czego będzie żałować." - Ale ja cię nie rozumiem. - powiedziała Emily. - Ja tylko chcę wrócić do domu. -Już się za tą rudą szmatą stęskniłaś?! -Musisz jej wybaczyć.-wtrącił Buford.-Ma duży uraz. -Nie mam żadnego urazu, a Scarlett musi umrzeć za to co mi zrobiła, MUSI!-Loren wyglądała na opętaną. Zawsze tak miała gdy ktoś wspominał o Scarlett. - Chyba za rudym szmaciarzem! - krzyknęła Emily mając na myśli Jake'a. - To prawdziwy potwór! Loren zaczęła się uspokajać. Układała w głowie wszystkie wydarzenia, jednak nie potrafiła dojść do żadnego wniosku. Była w pewnego rodzaju transie, a bardziej w trakcie opętania przez własną wściekłość. -O kim mówisz? - O tym pycholu Jake'u. Przeklęty... - Emily zaczęła wymieniać pod nosem słowa, których lepiej nie przytaczać. -Jake?-Loren była całkowicie zbita z tropu.-Kto to Jake? - Ten chory, przeklęty idiota, psychopata, który mnie tu wysłał! -Buford, tłumacz.-wręcz rozkazała Raritówna. -Jakiś Jake ją tu wysłał. -Co ma do tego Scarlett? -Raczej nic. Loren lekko się zaczerwieniła. Nie znosiła kogoś nietrafnie oskarżać. Czuła się wtedy jak idiotka. - Właściwie kto to Scarlett? - spytała Emily. -Taka ruda szmata. Największa dyktatorka w tym wszechświecie, na prawdę jej nie znasz? Emily pokręciła głową. - A ty w ogóle to kim jesteś? Prosiłam Buforda by zaprowadził mnie do swojej dziewczyny. -No i zaprowadził. Nie ma innej dziewczyny.-mówiąc to spojrzała wściekle na Buforda.-Prawda?! -No pewnie, że tak. Zdradzić ciebie to śmierć, dosłownie. -Tak, na czym to ja? A tak! Ja jestem jego dziewczyną, Loren Mahidevran Rarity. Emily spojrzała na nią zszokowana. Przerażona upuściła pistolet Loren, który trzymała w dłoni. Złapała się za głowę i o mało co nie zemdlała. Powoli osunęła się na Ziemię. - Jake... - wyszeptała. - Gdzie ty mnie do cholery wysłałeś? Przypomniała sobie jego słowa: - Wyślę cię tam, gdzie nikt cię nie znajdzie. -Dobrze się czujesz?-zapytał z troską Fineasz, podchodząc do niej. Emily powoli pokręciła głową, po czym naprawdę zemdlała, wpadając prosto w jego ramiona. Za pewne jeszcze kilka tygodni temu wywołało by to wściekłość u Hermiony, jednak teraz nie zwracała na to uwagi. Jak na złość w tym momencie do ogródka weszła Amy Milton, dziewczyna Fineasza. -Co się tu dzieje?-zapytała wściekła. -Amy, to nie tak.-wyjąkał zaskoczony chłopak. -Nie ma mnie kilka minut, a ty zdradzasz mnie z kosmitką?! -Amy, nie rób scen. Zaraz ci to wyjaśnię. -Rozumiem, że nie dochowałeś wierności Izabeli, czy Hermionie bo one mi nie dorównują, ale ja?! Jeżeli tak ma to wyglądać, to zapomnij! Amy wyszła szybkim krokiem z ogródka. -Nie pójdziesz za nią?-zapytał Ferb. Emily zaczęła powoli otwierać oczy. Odzyskiwała przytomność. -Później, teraz mamy coś ważniejszego na głowie. Emily spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. - Gdzie ja jestem? - spytała. -Tutaj.-odpowiedziała radośnie Sophie. W oczach Emily pojawiły się łzy. Wojowniczka, która odebrała broń Loren, zaczynała się bać. - "Tutaj"? Czyli gdzie? -A myślałam, ze to Sophie nie grzeszy inteligencją.-stwierdziła sucho Izabela.-W Danville, na Ziemi! - Kłamiesz! - Emily wstała i zaczęła iść w stronę Izabeli. - To nie jest Ziemia, którą znam! -Dobra spokojnie.-mówiąc to ze stoickim spokojem , Fletcher stanął między nimi.-Powiedz o co chodzi, pomożemy ci. - Jake mnie tu wysłał! Powiedział, że nigdy nie wrócę do domu! A ja nie mam pojęcia gdzie jestem! Chcę wrócić, ale nie wiem jak! -Nie martw się. Tak się składa, że jesteśmy ekspertami w tej dziedzinie. Skąd jesteś? - Z Merkurego. 4558 rok. -I widzisz? Wystarczyło tylko podać szczegóły. Nie martw się, odeślemy cię do domu. - Ale... to nie jest ta Ziemia. Ja jej nie znam. - powiedziała wskazując na Loren. - Buford ma inną dziewczynę. To nie ta Ziemia. -Buford ma inną dziewczynę?!-wrzasnęła zszokowana Loren. Ona zawsze tak reagowała na takie tematy, niektórzy nazywali ją przez to "królową histerii". -Ona chyba ma co innego na myśli.-wtrącił Fineasz. - Jesteś nienormalna. - powiedziała Emily patrząc na nią. -Ona taka już jest.-powiedział Buford.-Trochę nerwowa. Loren zaczesała lekko włosy. Faktycznie wyglądała na nienormalną. -Czasem mnie tylko nerwy ponoszą.-stwierdziła Raritówna. - Na wojnie byś nie przeżyła. - stwierdziła Emily. - Tam trzeba trzeźwo myśleć. Słysząc to Loren parsknęła śmiechem. -To był żart?-zapytała ciągle śmiejąc się Loren. - Nie. - odparła Emily patrząc na nią jak najbardziej poważnie, po czym zwróciła się do Ferba: - Jak znajdziecie mój dom? -Fineasz masz jakiś pomysł?-odpowiedział Fletcher z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach. Jak widać Emily i jego rozbawiła. -Hmm... może jakieś badanie krwi? Emily, masz może fobie przed igłami? - Nie. - odparła. - Ale jak moja krew wam pomoże? -Pomoże nam dojść skąd jesteś. Bynajmniej taką mamy nadzieję. - Oh, okey. - Emily wiedziała, że za pomocą krwi można stworzyć klona, albo wirusa, który mógłby zaatakować tylko ją, ale w tej chwili nie miała nic do stracenia. Ci chłopcy wydawali się mieć dobre zamiary. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę, gotowa na pobieranie krwi. -Poczujesz lekkie ukłucie.-powiedziała łagodnie Izabela, po czy spojrzała w kierunku Sophii.-Ekhm, asystentka! -No już! Przecież się nie rozdwoję.-mówiąc to podała jej przyrząd do pobierania krwi. - Zaraz, zaraz! To ona ma mi pobierać krew?! - powiedziała patrząc na Sophie. -Nie jesteśmy nienormalni.-stwierdziła Izabela.-Ja ci pobiorę. - A, okey. - powiedziała Emily i spokojnie podała jej rękę. Izabela wbiła igłę w żyłę dziewczyny, po czym podała próbkę Finaszowi. Ten poddał ją analizie przez wykonany wcześniej wynalazek. Gdy zobaczył wyniki wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy. - Co jest grane? - spytała Emily. -Emily, ty..-wyjąkał Fineasz.-Ty według odczytów nie istniejesz. -Przecież ją widzimy!-oznajmiła zniecierpliwiona Loren. -Aż czuję się mądra.-stwierdziła uroczo Sophie. -Bynajmniej w tym wymiarze.-dodał całkowicie poważnie Fineasz. Emily popatrzyła na Fineasza tępo. Nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. - Przecież jestem tutaj! Stoję przed tobą! Mówię do ciebie! -Jak widać, nie potrzebnie się kuliśmy. Wspominałaś coś o dziewczynie Buforda, o kogo chodziło? - A czy to ważne? Skoro to inny wymiar, to i tak jej nie znasz. -Czekaj, czekaj...-wtrąciła Loren, po czym spojrzała na Emily z uśmiechem.-Dziewczyna Buforda, wojna, inny wymiar, Jake... Czy nie chodzi ci może o Nicole? Emily spojrzała na Loren ze zdziwieniem. - Znasz ją? -Czy ją znam?-uśmiech na twarzy Loren powiększał się.-Oczywiście! Poznałam ją w wieku trzynastu lat. Fakt, że chciałam ją zabić, ale jest spoko. Emily zaśmiała się. - Zabić Nicol? Marzenie! Tylko Jake może to zrobić! -Niech tylko spróbuje. Wracając, wiesz faktycznie niepotrzebnie się kłóciliśmy. Teraz już wiemy jak wrócisz, tak? - No muszę wrócić do swojego wymiaru... A potem wehikułem czasu do swoich czasów. -Nie ma problemu, tylko powiedz z jakiego wymiaru jesteś.-powiedział Flynn. - Eee? Od kiedy wymiary mają numery? -Nie wiem. Mówi się drugi wymiar, trzeci wymiar... Tak już bywa. - Dla mnie wymiar, w którym mieszkam jest pierwszym wymiarem... Nie wiem jak dla was. -Dla nas też. Patrz jakie ciekawe spostrzeżenie. No cóż, kiedyś dotarliśmy do ich wymiaru. Trzeba odkopać stary teleporter. - Dzięki, że to dla mnie robicie. - Emily uśmiechnęła się, a jej uśmiech był naprawdę uroczy. -Poczułam się wywołana!-krzyknęła entuzjastycznie Sophie po czym zaciągnęła Hermionę do garażu.-Moja druga najważniejsza misja! -Ile ty masz tych misji?-zapytała Hermiona grzebiąc w pudełkach. -Gdzieś tak jeszcze z dyszkę. Mało kto wie, że jestem w połowie kretem! -Serio? -Nie, ale tak myślę.-mówiąc to, wyciągnęła z pudełka teleporter.-Sophie kret zawsze do usług! -Brawo krecie, teraz chodź. Obie wróciły do reszty. -Należą mi się podziękowania i cukierki malinowe.-stwierdziła Sophie. -Wczoraj zjadłaś mi wszystkie.-wtrąciła Izabela z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, na co Sophie jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. - Dziękuję. Ale cukierków niestety nie mam. - powiedziała Emily. -Kiedyś spłacisz swój dług.-mówiąc to dziewczyna kopnęła kilka razy teleport, a ten zaczął działać.-Ten złom odbiera tylko jeden wymiar, więc nie musisz się martwić. -Czekaj, idę z tobą.-wtrąciła Loren-Jestem ciekawa co u Nicole. - W porządku. - Emliy odetchnęła z ulgą. Bała się, że jak przejdzie, portal z nią się zatrzaśnie, a ona trafi do wymiaru z którego nie ma już ucieczki. -Idzie ktoś z nami?-zapytała Loren patrząc na Buforda. -Chętnie slonko, ale muszę iść. Obiecałem mamie, że pomogę jej w sprzątaniu. -Teściowe to zło.-stwierdziła Loren po czym przeszła przez portal. - Nie boisz się, że w innym wymiarze, ktoś zainteresuje się twoją dziewczyną? - spytała Emily tylko po to by go sprowokować. -Idę z wami!-oświadczył Buford, po czym jak oparzony wskoczył przez teleporter za Loren.-Jestem słonko! -A co z matką? -Poczeka. Emily uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła za nimi. - Dużo się nie zmieniło. Emily, gdzie jest ten twój teleporter? - Nie mam żadnego teleportera. Muszę znaleźć Fineasza i Ferba z tego wymiaru. Oni mogą mnie odesłać. Tylko gdzie oni mieszkają... -Z tego co widzę, niedaleko.-Oznajmiła Loren.-Za mną mój oddziale! Emily i Buford ruszyli za nią. Loren obserwowała otoczenie. Dużo nie różniło się ono od jej wymiaru. Jedynie co niektóre domy zajmowały inne rodziny. -Na miejscu!-mówiąc to wskazała na dom Flynn-Fletcherów.-Nie ma za co. - Dzięki. - odparła Emily i weszła do ogródka. Po chwili Emily wróciła. - Nikogo tam nie ma. -Co?!-mówiąc to Loren zajrzała do ogródka-Gdzie ich wywiało?! - Słyszycie to? - spytała Emily. Z domu z naprzeciwka dochodziła muzyka. Wygląda na to, że odbywa się tam huczna impreza. -Zrobić imprezę be ze mnie? Marnie...-wtrącił Buford, po czym ruszył za Loren i Emily. Cała trójka weszła do ogródka Izabeli. Nic tam nie było. Poszli za dom. Faktycznie. W ogródku Izabeli, przy basenie odbywała się huczna imprezka. -Nie znoszę imprez.-oznajmiła Loren, jednocześnie szukając wzrokiem Nicole. -Widzicie może gdzieś mnie?-zapytał Buford. - Nie ma jej tu. Nie ma też Fineasza i Ferba. Ciebie też nie ma. - powiedziała Emily. -Izabela będzie wiedziała o co chodzi.-po tych słowach Loren krzyknęła-Ej, Izka! Wysoka żydówka w stroju kąpielowym podeszła do nich. W ręce trzymała kieliszek z winem. Zmarszczyła brwi na ich widok. - Widzę, że popadasz w alkoholizm. - powiedziała Loren. - Loren. - powiedziała Izabela. - I Buford. I jakiaś kosmitka. Pięknie. To nie jest impreza dla dziwolągów. Oh, to nie do ciebie Buford. Czego tu szukacie? - powiedziała wyniośle, upijając łyk wina. -Trochę nadużyłaś tego "magicznego napoju".-odpowiedziała Loren z wyraźnym niezadowoelniem.-Ta tutaj to Emily, przyjaciółka Nicole. - To wino z górnej półki. - odparła Izabela, po czym uśmiechnęła się krzywo i dodała: - I to dopiero pierwszy kieliszek. Jeśli chciałaś wyjść na "znawczynię", to ci nie wyszło. - powiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do Fletcherówny: - Emily? Nicol opowiadała mi o tobie. Nazwała córkę twoim imieniem. Nicol była zaproszona, ale jeszcze nie przyszła... Mogę do niej zadzwonić. - powiedziała, po czym spojrzała na wysokiego umięśnionego blondyna i krzyknęła: - Kochanie! Podaj mi telefon. -"To ci nie wyszło"-piskliwym głosem Loren przedrzeźnia Izabelę. Emily uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Do Izabeli podszedł wysoki blondyn i podał jej telefon. - Dzięki, Michael. - powiedziała i pocałowała go w policzek. Po chwili wystukała numer do Nicol. -Kim był ten chłopak?-spytał Buford.-Tutaj nie chodzisz z Ferbem? Izabela zakryła usta palcem, dając Bufordowi do zrozumienia, żeby był cicho. - Nicol? - Izabela przerwała na chwilę, żeby odsłuchać co Nicol ma do powiedzenia. - Tak to ja... Czego was jeszcze nie ma? - spytała, kiedy Nicol odpowiedziała, ta odparła. - Jak to nie macie z kim zostawić Emily? A mama Buforda? - Iza umilkła, a po chwili prychnęła: - Jak to poszła na imprezę w klubie Go-Go?! - odsłuchała, po czym odparła: - Dobra, nieważne. Przyjdź z Emily. Nie uwierzysz kto mnie odwiedził. - Nicol coś powiedziała. - Dobra, do zobaczenia. Pa! -I jak?-zapytała Loren. - Zaraz będzie. - wejdźcie do domu, przecież nie będziecie tak tutaj stać. Ludzie mogą się zdziwić, jak zobaczą zieloną kosmitkę. Loren przewróciła oczami, po czym wraz z resztą weszła do środka. -A co to za impreza? - Zaprosiłam... kilka osób... - zaczęła Izabela. - A co cię to obchodzi? -Zapytać się nie można? Co ty taka nerwowa? Iza wzruszyła ramionami. - To impreza naszego gangu. Zadowolona? -Gangu?-Loren parsknęła śmiechem.-Izzy ma gang? Izabela spojrzała na nią spode łba. - Idź do mojego domu i nie wtrącaj się. Nicol zaraz przyjdzie. -Przecież w nim jestem Einstainie. Rany, jak oni z nią wytrzymują. Z tego co pamiętam, poprzednim razem byłaś z Fineaszem, teraz masz nowego, rany kto będzie następny? Iza, która już miała wyjść z domu, usłyszawszy słowa Loren, odwróciła się, spojrzała na nią i powiedziała: -Po co pytasz, skoro i tak nic cię to nie obchodzi? -Gdyby nie obchodziło, to bym nie pytała, prawda? Chyba się nie dziwię, że Fineasz z tobą zerwał. Iza uśmiechnęła się krzywo. - Ja z nim zerwałam. - powiedziała. -I tak ma szczęście. I tak podziwiam go, że tyle z tobą wytrzymał. Bo wiesz, on jest raczej inteligentny, a ty przeciwnie. Iza uniosła brwi. Zastanawiała się co odpowiedzieć, ale po chwili stwierdziła, że nie da się sprowokować i nie będzie się wdawać w takie dyskusje. Wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała: -Dobrze, że ty jesteś mądra. - na jej twarzy pojawił się nieco złośliwy uśmieszek. Po tych słowach odwróciła się plecami do gości i wróciła na imprezę. -Słyszeliście ją?-zapytała oburzona Loren.-Jak ci ludzie z nią wytrzymują? Emily spojrzała na Loren, po czym odparła: -A bo ja wiem? To nie moje czasy. Ja nic z waszej rozmowy nie zrozumiałam, nie wiem nawet o co wam poszło. -Ja też nie. Ona zaczęła, więc ja skończyłam. -Wiesz... Mi się wydaje że to ona skończyła. - powiedziała Emily najdelikatniej jak umiała. -Nie, po prostu zabrakło jej argumentów. Ja zawsze wygrywam dyskusje. Buford potwierdzi,-mówiąc to spojrzała na Buforda. -Tak. Nie mam wyjścia.-odparł Van Stomm -Jak uważasz. - powiedziała Emily. Izabela ujrzała przy wejściu do swojego ogródka swoją przyjaciółkę. Podeszła w jej stronę. -Hej. -Hej. - dziewczyny uścisnęły się na powitanie. -Gdzie Buford? -Został z Emily. Stwierdził, że nie weźmie córki na huczną imprezę. Ja się z nim zgadzam. Nie przychodziłabym, gdyby nie ci "goście", o których wspominałaś. Kto to jest? -Sama zobacz. - odparła Izabela. - Są u mnie w domu. Po tych słowach dziewczyny ruszyły w stronę domu. Izabela otworzyła drzwi i razem z Nicolą weszły do środka. -Emily Fletcher. - wyszeptała Nicol, na widok zielonoskórej przyjaciółki. -Nicole Strong. - odparła Emily, wyciągając przy tym swój elektryczny miecz. Nicole zrobiła podobnie. Widać było, że jej model jest nieco starszy. Nicol zaatakowała Emily. -Ej! Nie zdemolujcie mi domu! - krzyknęła Iza. -A wy się nie przyjaźnicie?-zapytała Loren patrząc na nie ze zdziwieniem, po czym skierowała się do Buforda.-Dlatego właśnie nie rozumiem ludzi z przyszłości. Najpierw się przyjaźnią, a potem zabijają. A to podobno ja jestem dziwna! Nicol wyszczerzyła zęby. Po kilku ruchach odebrała Emily miecz i przygwoździła ją do ściany. Fletcherówna zaśmiała się. -Wyszłaś z wprawy! - powiedziała. - Zwykle pokonujesz mnie szybciej! -Ale wciąż cię pokonuję. - odparła Strongówna, po czym złożyła miecze i uściskała serdecznie Emily. Następnie podeszła do Loren i powiedziała: - Dobrze cię widzieć. - po czym ją też uściskała. -Mi też, ale jestem trochę skołowana. -Dlaczego? - powiedziała Nicol puszczając ją. - Co was tu w ogóle sprowadza? -Więc tak. Emily mówi, że została wysłana do naszego wymiaru przez Jake'a. Nikt za bardzo nie wie o co chodzi, ale skorzystałam z okazji i wpadłam na moment. I słyszałam, że jesteś matką. Gratulacje. -Dzięki.- Nicol uśmiechnęła się, po czym spojrzała na Emily. - Jake cię tu przysłał? Jak to? -Chciał się zemścić i wysłać mnie w miejsce, w którym nikt mnie nie znajdzie. Na szczęście trafiłam do wymiaru Loren, a ona cię znała i pomogła mi dostać się tutaj. Nicol zamyśliła się na chwilę. -Skoro tak - powiedziała. - to zostań tutaj. Niech Jake myśli, że się ciebie pozbył, a ty będziesz bezpieczna. -Żartujesz? Nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do tych prymitywnych czasów. Muszę wrócić do przyszłości! -Chyba żartujesz. - odparła Nicol. - Jak Jake zobaczy, że nic ci nie jest... -Będę uważać. -...zabije cię. -Chwilka, bo się zgubiłam.-wtrąciła Loren.-Ona-tu wskazała na Emily-Jest z przyszłości, ale postrzelił ją jakiś chłopak i wylądowała w moim wymiarze. Jeżeli ona wróci to on ją zabije, dobrze zrozumiałam? -Tego nie wiemy. - powiedziała Nicol. - Jake jest nieprzewidywalny. -Czyli sytuacja jest prosta. My zabijemy go pierwsze i będzie po kłopocie. -Gdyby to było takie proste. - powiedziała Emily. - Raz ja i Nicol z nim walczyłyśmy. Przeżyłyśmy bo miałyśmy wielkie szczęście. Poza tym Nicol nie potrafi go zabić. Loren spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na Nicole. Zawsze uważała ją za kogoś, kto potrafi zabić każdego. -Nie potrafisz? Nicol pokręciła głową. -Więc sytuacja się komplikuje. Potrzebny nam nowy plan, ma ktoś jakieś pomysły? Buford? -Na mnie nie patrz, ja nawet nie wiem o czym mówicie. Loren przewróciła oczami. Zazwyczaj gdy nie miała pomysłów, oczekiwała iż on je ma. No cóż, tak funkcjonował ich związek. -Trenowaliśmy razem. Zrobili z niego idealną maszynę do zabijania. Ale... Nawet jakbym go pokonała to nie mogę... - Nicol westchnęła. - Nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę! -Dlaczego? - spytała Izabela, która przysłuchiwała się tej rozmowie. -Przecież wiesz Izabelo. - odparła Nicol. -Nie ważne, dlaczego.-stwierdziła Loren.-Bynajmniej jeszcze do tego wrócę. Emily, może pomysł żebyś tu została nie jest taki zły. Patrz na Nicole, ona się przyzwyczaiła. -Nicole nie miała rodziny. Zerwała z chłopakiem. Postanowiła zacząć wszystko od nowa. Ja to co innego. Ja mam rodzinę, chłopaka i plany na przyszłość. Nie mogę tak po prostu z tego zrezygnować. -Skoro tak, to trzeba coś znaleźć na Jake'a. Coś tak ostrego, że nawet on się nie wykręci. Jakby co, to mamy przewagę liczebną. Nicol westchnęła. -Pogadam z nim. -Chyba żartujesz! - krzyknęła Emily wstając. -Pogadasz?-zapytała Loren.-Tak po prostu? -Nie. Nie żartuję. - odparła Nicol. - Tak. Tak po prostu. -Jesteś tego absolutnie pewna?-Loren nie dawała za wygraną. -Tak. To psychol, ale... Ale nie pozwolę mu zabić Emily. Jeśli ma jakiś problem to musi go ze mną rozwiązać. Emily dlaczego wysłał cię do innego świata. -Bo chciał się zemścić. -Za co? -Za to, że ci pomogłam. -Sami widzicie. - powiedziała Nicol. - To sprawa między mną a Jake'm i nikt nie może się wtrącać. -Jak uważasz, ale jak będziesz chciała towarzystwa to ja zawsze chętnie.-powiedziała Loren. -Jasne. Zobaczysz gdzie mieszkałam. Musimy się skontaktować z Fineaszem i Ferbem. Niech skombinują wehikuł czasu. -Ferb jest na randce z Gretą. - powiedziała Iza. - A Fineasz obserwuje naszą imprezkę zza krzaków i kipie z zazdrości. -Czyli Fineasz jest niedaleko, idziemy mój oddziale!-mówiąc to, Loren poszła w kierunku krzaków, w których znalazła Fineasza.-No siema Flynn. -Loren! - wykrzykną zaskoczony chłopak. - He... He... Co ty tu robisz? -Tak sobie wpadłam w odwiedziny. Nie cieszy cię mój widok? -Jestem po prostu... zaskoczony. Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jestem? -Powiedzmy, że mam szósty zmysł. Ale nie po to, potrzebny nam wehikuł czasu. Fineasz uniósł brwi. -Po co? -Bo jakiś Jake wysłał tu Emily, ale ona jest z przyszłości. Ugh, ten sposób mówienia mi się udzielił. -Jake? Emily? O rany... Dobra, idę do mojego ogródka coś skombinować. Ty przyprowadź Emily. -Nie ma problemu.-Po tych słowach, skierowała się do Nicole, Emily i Buforda.-Idziemy, Fineasz idzie kombinować w ogródku! -Świetnie. - powiedziała Nicol, udając, że wszystko jest w porządku. - Izka idziesz z nami? -Ani myślę. Zostaję tutaj. Jeszcze zdemolują mi ogródek. -Jak sobie chcesz. - Nicol wzruszyła ramionami i razem z resztą udała się do ogródka Fineasza. Rudowłosy chłopak właśnie znosił jakieś graty z garażu. -Może ktoś mógłby mi pomóc? - spytał. -Buford, idziesz-oświadczyła Loren, po czym ten pomógł Flynnowi. Nicol spojrzała na Loren. -To jak leci w twoim wymiarze? Brandon się spisuje jako władca? -Nie najgorzej, tylko... on już za bardzo władcą nie jest. -Jak to? -Czasem mam wrażenie, że Scarlett jest nieśmiertelna. Dwa razy została postrzelona na moich oczach, ale wciąż żyje! Oni tam mają medycynę, której nie ma nawet w twoich czasach! Po raz kolejny wyszła z tego cało i ciągle terroryzuje moją planetę. -Jak to? Potrafią przywracać umarłych do życia? To nie możliwe. Jak ktoś umrze, to na dobre. - powiedziała Emily. -Nie przywracają do życia, a operują zanim dojdzie do zgonu. To bardziej skomplikowane. -Emm... Emily znasz historię medycyny? -To ty jesteś specem od historii. -Ale nie od historii medycyny. - Nicol zamyśliła się. - Nie mam pojęcia. - odparła Nicol. - odkąd pamiętam ten lek już istniał. -Ej... Może jak już rozprawimy się z Jake'm to pójdziemy do tej Scarlett? - zaproponowała Emily. -Jestem za, podpisuję się wszystkim czym tylko się da! Dziś upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Najlepszy dzień ever! -"Rozprawimy" to nie jest dobre słowo. - stwierdziła Nicol. - Ale fakt... Kiedy już... Pogadamy... Z Jake'm to możemy iść do Scarlett. "O ile przeżyjemy" - dodała w myślach. -Chłopcy, jak wechikuł?-zapytała Loren. -Gotowe. - powiedział Fineasz podając mały pilot Nicol. - Tylko go nie zgubcie. -Jasne. - odparła Nicol. Normalnie nakrzyczałaby na Fineasza, że zasugerował, że może coś zgubić, ale w tej chwili nie miała ochoty na kłótnię. Podała pilot Emily. - Ustaw datę. Emily wystukała godzinę 16:00 i datę 02.05.4558. -Jak zrobić, żebyśmy trafiły od razu na Merkurego? - spytała. -Fineasz zabrał jej pilot, coś ustawił, po czym podał jej go z powrotem. -Dzięki. - odparła Emily, po czym nacisnęła jakiś przycisk. Ona, Nicol i Loren przeniosły się w czasie. W tym czasie, w tamtym wymiarze, Fineasz zapukał do drzwi Amy, gdzie otworzyła mu jej matka, Natasza Milton. -Dzień dobry. Jest Amy?-zapytał Fineasz. -W swoim pokoju.-odparła kobieta, po czym wpuściła go do środka. Ten nie wahając się długo, wszedł do dziewczyny. Siedziała ona na łóżku, tyłem do drzwi. Chłopak usiadł obok niej. -Cześć Amy. -Czego tu chcesz? Flynn wyjął zza pleców czerwoną różę. Dziewczyna była pozytywnie zaskoczona, jednak chciała ukryć ten fakt. -Myślisz, że małą różą mnie udobruchasz? -Nie, jesteś na to zbyt mądra.-zaśmiał się rudowłosy, po czym przeszedł do rzeczy.-To co widziałaś, to nie było tak. Ta dziewczyna jest z przyszłości, dalekiej przyszłości. Ponad to, z innego wymiaru. Nic mnie z nią nie łączy, po prostu zemdlała, a ja ją złapałem. -Czemu mam ci wierzyć? -Bo poza tym, że jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie, jesteś te najmądrzejszą i najbardziej łaskawą. -Mhm. -Poza tym, nie mógłbym cię zdradzić. Przecież piękniejszej od ciebie nie ma. -Przekonałeś mnie.-po tych słowach blondynka namiętnie go pocałowała. -Nudzę się.-stwierdziła Sophie stojąc do góry nogami pod drzewem. -To może usiądź normalnie.-zasugerował Ferb, -Nudaa! Zróbmy coś fajnego, na przykład... załóżmy kapelę! -Tak po prostu?-zapytała Hermiona. -A czemu nie? Będzie fajnie. Ferb będzie na gitarze, Herma na perkusji, Baljeet na keyboardzie,a ja będę śpiewać! -Potrafisz?-zapytał Baljeet. -Czy ja potrafię?-mówiąc to, usiadła normalnie.-Jestem prawdziwym mistrzem! Gdy ostatnio śpiewałam, wszyscy płakali ze wzruszenia! -A może lepiej pomyślmy gdzie są Loren i Buford?-zasugerowała Hermiona. -Pewnie rozmnażają gatunek.-odpowiedziała Sophie. -A może do nich wpadniemy.-zasugerował Fletcher. -Ale po co? -Bo może być ciekawie. Wiesz, nowy wymiar. No i zobaczysz, czy tamten Irving jest z tamtą tobą. -Przekonałeś mnie kwadratogłowy!-mówiąc to, przeskoczyła przez portal, a za ni Hermiona i Ferb. -Baljeet, nie idziesz?-zapytała Vitorówna. -Może innym razem.-odpowiedział hindus, po czym wrócił do domu. Cała trójka była już na miejscu. W ogródku był tylko Fineasz. -Siema Fineasz.-przywitał się Fletcher. Wtedy do ogródka wszedł Buford. -Ten tenwymiarowy ja jest strasznie nudny. Przez cały czas tylko;"Zostaw to dziecko! Ono nie służy do grania w piłkę!" Co za nudziarz! -Heja. Cześć Hermiona, hej Sophie. Ferb zgaduję, że jesteś z ich wymiaru. - przywitał się Fineasz. - Buford. Chciałeś grać swoim dzieckiem z innego wymiaru w piłkę? Przecież ona ma dopiero roczek! -No bo była taka... nieważne. O cześć wam! -Wiecie może gdzie Loren?-zapytała Hermiona. -Z Nicole i Emily w przysłości.-odpowiedział Buford. -W przyszłości? I nie wzięli mnie?!-Sophie nie kryła oburzenia.-Przecież to jedna z moich życiowych misji! -Trzeba było przyjść wcześniej to może i ty byś się załapała na zwiedzanie Merkurego z 4558 roku. - oznajmił Fineasz. -Na Merkurego? To też jedna... chociaż nie. O tym nie pomyślałam, ale dopiszę to na listę.Może do nich dołączymy?-zasugerowała blondynka. -To niebezpieczne. Wierz mi, byłem tam. - odparł Fineasz. -Czepiasz się. Będzie fajnie! Zobaczymy Merkury i ludzi na Merkurym... Swoją drogą, czy życie na Merkurym nie jest niemożliwe? - Sophie. To 4558 rok. Na pewno chcesz tam iść? -A co może się stać? Z tego co słyszałam, to wojna się już zakończyła. Co może pójść nie tak? -Skoro tak, to zaraz zamontuję kilka części i dołączycie do nich. Ja się nie mam o co martwić, mnie Jake nie może zabić. Jednak wy macie się czym przejmować.-oświadczył Fineasz, pracując jednocześnie nad kolejnym pilotem. -Nie idziesz z nami?-zapytał Ferb. -Idę. Dlaczego pomyślałeś, że nie idę? - spytał Fineasz montując jakieś części. -Tak jakoś. Nieważne. Powiedz lepiej czego tam się spodziewać. -Hmm. Przydałyby się jakieś kombinezony... Nicol kiedyś taki miała... No ale dziewczyny przeniosły się bez kombinezonów, to może już nie są potrzebne? Tak czy siak, nie patrzcie na niebo, bo jest przesłonione przez Słońce i możecie oślepnąć. W sumie są na niebie takie panele... Ale one zatrzymują ciepło, a nie światło. Uważajcie na nieznajomych... Lepiej nie zamieniać z nimi słowa. I przydałyby się buty na większej podeszwie... Tymczasem w 4558 roku: -Sorry, sorry, sorry! Całkiem zapomniałam o foliach i podeszwach ochronnych! - krzyknęła Emily, kiedy Loren i Nicol, całe poparzone wbiegły do jakiejś bazy. -Spoko, poza tym że wszystko mnie pali jakbym zaraz miała eksplodować, to spoko.-odpowiedziała Loren. -Ja też całkiem o tym zapomniałam... - wyjąkała Nicol. - Jesteśmy w bazie głównej, prawda? Gdzieś tu jest kącik medyczny. -Bardzo jestem czerwona?-zapytała Loren patrząc na dłonie. -Bardzo. Chodźcie za mną. - powiedziała Fletcherówna i zaczęła prowadzić Nicol i Loren korytarzem. Wkrótce dotarły do jakiegoś pokoju. Było tam kilka łóżek, a nad nimi jakieś niewielkie maszyny przypominające kamerki. Nicol położyła się na jednym z nich. Przeleciał przez nią jakiś laser i wszystkie oparzenia zniknęły. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się zadowolona. -Nie ma to jak skuteczna medycyna. - powiedziała. - Twoja kolej Loren. Loren spojrzała na urządzenie ze zdziwieniem, po czym zrobiła dokładnie to samo co Nicole. Efekt był oszałamiający. -To było niesamowite!-wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie Loren. Emily i Nicol uśmiechnęły się. Emily nacinęła jakiś przycisk na ścianie, co spowodowało, że otworzyły się ukryte w niej "drzwi". Była to swego rodzaju szafa. Emily wyjęła z niej dwa przezroczyste skafandry przypominające folię i dwie pary wkładek do butów. -To uchroni was przed oparzeniami. - powiedziała. -Po zakończeniu wojny technika coraz szybciej się rozwija. - powiedziała Nicol. - Dwa lata temu trzeba było chodzić w butach o pięćdziesięciocentymetrowej podeszwie. -Do twarzy mi w nim, prawda?-zapytała Loren. -Nie widać, że masz go na sobie. - zaśmiała się Emily. -I tak mi w nim do twarzy.-uznała Loren po czym rozejrzała się.-To gdzie jest ten cały Jake? - Na pewno nie w tym pokoju. - odparła Nicol, widząc jak Loren się rozgląda. - Pewnie jest w swoim gabinecie. Chodźmy tam. -Gabinecie?Hmm, poważnie to brzmi. Kim on właściwie jest? - Już nikim. Ale kiedyś był bardzo ważny. Dowodził wszystkimi wojskami. - odparła Nicol. -Więc tym bardziej nie mogę się doczekać jak mu mina zrzednie. Zawsze nienawidziłam takich rozpuszczonych ludzi na wysokich stanowiskach.-stwierdziła Loren, po czym kontynuowała.-To prowadź, szefowo. Nicol ruszyła korytarzem, zaś Loren i Emily za nią. Fletcherówna co jakiś czas zerkała na swoją przyjaciółkę. Nie było na niej widać ani śladu zdenerwowania. Tylko Nicol wiedziała jak bardzo się boi. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Trójka dziewczyn stanęła przed jakimiś drzwiami. Nicol nacisnęła jakiś guzik. Drzwi powędrowały do góry, po czym dziewczyny weszły do środka. Część 2 -Merkury jest super!-Sophie nie kryła entuzjazmu. Ta planeta wydawała jej się niesamowita. Fineasz rozglądał się dookoła, przyglądał się chodzącym po planecie ludziom, po czym powiedział: - Musieli wymyślić jakąś nową technologię, bo nikt nie ma tak dużych butów jak my. -Nie ma tego złego. Wyglądam na wysoką.-stwierdziła Sophie. - Tak, ale się wyróżniamy... Choć w sumie i tak byśmy się wyróżniali przez ubrania... Hmm... Nie mam pojęcia jak znaleźć Loren i Nicol... -Ja ma pomysł. Będziemy łazić po planecie, aż ich nie znajdziemy. Po drodze może znajdziemy cukierki.-mówiąc to, Sophie ruszyła przed siebie.-Idziecie? - Nie jestem pewien, czy tu znajdziemy cukierki, ale okej, co nam szkodzi? -Planeta całkiem ładna, taka oryginalna. Tylko mało żywa. Szkoda, że nie ma tu moich potomków. Przydaliby się tutaj. Fineasz słysząc słowa Sophie uśmiechną się pod nosem. Fakt, jej potomków tu nie było, ale jego zajmowali całą planetę. -Jak wrócimy do naszego wymiaru, trzeba będzie przenieść się w czasie. Znajdę swoich potomków i sprawdzę czy są tacy super jak ja! Na pewno są, w końcu jestem ich babcią. Ciekawe czy mnie pamiętają, było by miło, bo w końcu jestem ich babcią. Ja znam moją babcię, więc czemu oni mieli by nie znać mnie. To było by nie miłe. Chyba zacznę pisać jakieś dokumenty, żeby mnie zapamiętali. Tak, tak właśnie zrobię! Ale zmienię Irivngowi imię na James. - Ooo! - odezwał się Fineasz. - Jestem bardzo ciekawy jak wygląda przyszłość w innych wymiarach. Więc chętnie odwiedziłbym przyszłość wymiaru, w którym mieszkasz, Sophie. -Mogę zagwarantować, że będzie świetnie! W końcu tam będą rządzić moi potomkowie, a ja będę prezydentem, a oni będą rządzić po mnie, bo ja ustalę monarchię!-odpowiedziała radośnie Sophie. -Uwaga, zaraz zacznie.-szepnęła Hermiona do Fineasza. - To bardzo ambitne plany. - Fineasz uśmiechną się. - A co zacznie? - wyszeptał do Hermy. -Jak już będę prezydentem, to usunę wszystkie inne stanowiska, po czym będę królową. Potem zrobię tak, że władzę się dziedziczy i moi potomkowie będą rządzić! Tak, to będzie idealne! Potem wypowiem wojnę innym krajom i przejmę władzę nad światem! - Oh. - Fineasz kiwnął głową. - Teraz rozumiem co się zacznie. -A potem wypowiem wojnę kosmitom-kontynuowała-i przejmę władzę w galaktyce! Fineasz już nie miał pomysłu jak to skomentować. -A potem wypowiem wojnę innym wymiarom i przejmę władzę wszędzie! -Już skończyła.-powiedziała Hermiona. -A jak to nie wypali, to zostanę sprzedawczynią w spożywczaku. -Ładnie tu.-skomentowała Loren wchodząc do pomieszczenia. - Jake lubi mieć wszystko ładnie poukładanie. - odparła Nicol. Nagle drzwi za dziewczynami się zatrzasnęły, odcinając im (w razie potrzeby) jedyną drogę ucieczki. -To raczej nie wróży nic dobrego.-stwierdziła Loren. Nicole zmarszczyła brwi. Znała Jake'a na wylot. Zatrzaskiwanie drzwi za potencjalnymi ofiarami, nie było w jego stylu. Emily spojrzała z przerażeniem na swoje towarzyszki. -Nicole, może wiesz o co tu chodzi?-zapytała Loren, która z jednej strony próbowała być odważna, a z drugiej panicznie się bała. - Co się dzieje? - wyszeptała Emily. - Nie wiem. - odparła Nicol. Ale czuła, że się nie dowie, jeśli stanie do walki. Ofiary nie są skłonne do "spowiedzi". Jeśli Nicol zaatakuje, tego kto ją tu zamkną, choćby poddała go okrutnym torturom, ten nic nie powie. Jednak, osoba, która ma nad kimś przewagę, jest gotowa zdradzić swój szatański plan ofierze, gdyż myśli, że owa ofiara nie będzie już w stanie walczyć. Nicola postanowiła przyjąć taktykę ofiary. Ktokolwiek je uwięził, na pewno nie był to Jake... Nicol nie zamierzała go atakować. Chciała o tym powiedzieć swoim przyjaciółkom, ale obawiała się, że lepiej będzie zagrać to samemu, wtedy wypadną bardziej przekonująco. Loren spojrzała z nadzieją na Emily. Miała nadzieję, że ta zaraz wyciągnie coś w rodzaju broni i nie wiadomo jakim sposobem stworzy wyjście. Ona zawsze wierzyła w cuda, do końca miała nadzieję, że stanie się coś, co diametralnie odmieni sytuację. Jak jednak można było się spodziewać, tak się nie stało. Wtedy jedna ze ścian zaczęła podnosić się do góry. Najwyraźniej było to jakieś ukryte przejście. Przez to wejście do pomieszczenia weszło pięciu chłopców w wieku około 13-15 lat. Nicol i Emily wiedziały, że ludzie z Merkurego, nawet w tym wieku są wyjątkowo wyćwiczeni. Nicol była pewna, że są oni w stanie pokonać Emily. Nie wiedziała jak z Loren, nie miała pojęcia przez jakie treningi przechodziła jej innowymiarowa przyjaciółka. Nicol zaś była pewna, że w pojedynkę rozwali tych cudacznych wojowników. Chłopcy wyglądali groźnie, lecz Nicol nie przejmowała się tym. Mimo wszystko postanowiła przejąć technikę "ofiary" i dać się złapać. Gdyby ich pokonała, nic by nie powiedzieli. Ani dlaczego tu są, ani gdzie jest Jake. Akurat żołnierze z Merkurego potrafili doskonale strzec swoich tajemnic. Loren spojrzała na Nicole ze zdziwieniem. Myślała, że zaraz rzuci się na nich i pokaże gdzie jest ich miejsce. Ku jej zdziwieniu, ta po prostu stała. -Nie walczymy z nimi?-zapytała Loren, tak aby tylko Nicole to słyszała. - Mam złe przeczucia. Mogą roznieść nas w pył. - skłamała Nicol. Nie wiedziała czy Loren jest dobrą aktorką. Wolała nie ryzykować. Jeśli chce przejąć technikę "ofiary", wszystko musi być wiarygodne. Emily, która usłyszała słowa Nicol, z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Loren była w szoku. Miała nadzieję, że Nicole szybko je pokona, a ona będzie stała z boku i będzie udawać bohaterkę. Fakt, potrafiła walczyć, jednak gdy widziała, iż nie ma przewagi liczebnej wolała chować się za innymi. W ten sposób przetrwała wojnę. - Proszę, proszę. - odezwał się jeden z chłopców. - Czyż to nie ta jedyna w swoim rodzaju Nicole Strong? Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz. Nicol uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Już o tym słyszała od Emily. Odkąd cofnęła się w czasie, wszyscy zaczęli podejrzewać Jake'a o jej zabójstwo. - Jeszcze żyję. Czasem trzeba uciec, żeby przetrwać. - skłamała. A niech myślą, że się ukrywała przed Jake'm. - Wiesz co? Wszyscy myśleli, że jesteś niepokonaną wojowniczką. A ty po prostu jesteś zwykłym śmierdzącym tchórzem. - odparł i rzucił się na nią. Nicol zaczęła walczyć. Chłopcy mogliby zacząć coś podejrzewać, gdyby poddała się bez walki. Pozostała czwórka rzuciła się na Loren i Emily. Loren jak najszybciej wyjęła pistolet, po czym strzeliła w jednego z nich. Zawsze miała dobrego cela, chłopak padł na ziemię, podobnie uczyniła z drugim. Gdy zaczęła wierzyć w swoje zwycięstwo pistolet został jej wyrwany z ręki. -Ziemia zmienia mnie na gorsze.-powiedziała do siebie. Chłopcy byli bardziej przyzwyczajeni do walki wręcz, dlatego zaskoczył ich pistolet Loren. Jak tylko jej go odebrali, natychmiast przygwoździli ją do ziemi. Emily, próbowała jakoś walczyć, lecz wkrótce i ona została rozbrojona. Spojrzała z nadzieją na Nicol. Strongówna leżała na podłodze, a jeden z chłopców, przytrzymywał jej nóż przy szyi. Widząc na sobie wzrok Emily, powiedziała: - Wyszłam z wprawy. Loren nie mogła uwierzyć w co się stało. Jedna porażka oznaczała dla niej katastrofę, porażkę i wszystko co najgorsze może spotkać człowieka. Spojrzała na chłopców spojrzeniem pełnym nienawiści. Miała ochotę ich zabić, jednak nie miała jak. Fineasz i Amy weszli do ogródka. Dostrzegli włączony portal. -Gdzie oni poleźli?-zapytała Amy. -Ten złom odbiera tylko jeden wymiar, więc raczej nie mamy zbyt wiele opcji.-mówiąc to, Flynn podchodził do wynalazku. -A ty dokąd? -Do innego wymiaru. Nie chcesz? -Nigdy nie byłam w innym wymiarze, nie wiem jak to jest. -Więc masz okazję się przekonać. Fineasz uśmiechnął się do niej, co blondynka odwzajemniła. Oboje przeszli przez portal. -Wygląda tak samo jak u nas. -Tak, ale ten wymiar jest trochę inny. Widzisz, tutaj nie każdy ma swojego odpowiednika, co nie do końca potrafię wyjaśnić. -Chcesz powiedzieć, że tu może nie być drugiej mnie? -Na to wygląda. -Więc zaraz się przekonamy.-mówiąc to dziewczyna ruszyła dumnym krokiem przed siebie. -A ty dokąd? -Do Izabeli. Jeżeli ona jest, a mnie nie ma to oznacza porażkę życiową. Rudowłosy zaśmiał się, po czym ruszył za swoją dziewczyną. Dotarcie na miejsce nie zajęło im dużo czasu, szybko dotarli na miejsce. Gdy weszli do ogródka dostrzegli, iż trwa impreza. -Jeżeli ja istnieje, to na pewno będę na tej imprezie.-oznajmiła Amy. Jakiś koleś w samych kąpielówkach podszedł do nich i powiedział: - Pani tego wspaniałego przedsięwzięcia jest w domu, jeśli chcecie coś od niej to tam idźcie. -Dzięki.-odpowiedziała Amy, patrząc na niego jak na debila.-A kim ty jesteś? - Robert. - odparł chłopak i sobie poszedł. -Dobrze, że on u nas nie istnieje.-skomentowała Amy, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyznaczonego miejsca, a za nią Fineasz. Kiedy Amy i Fin weszli do środka, Iza rozmawiała właśnie przez telefon. -Może jej nie przeszkadzajmy.-zasugerował Fineasz. -Nie odpuszczę, dopóki nie dowiem się czy istnieję.-odpowiedziała Amy, po czym zwróciła się w stronę Izabeli.-Ej, Izka! - Ale co ja ci na to poradzę? - powiedziała, nie zwracając uwagi na Amy, odsłuchała to co ma do powiedzenia druga osoba w telefonie i powiedziała: - Zniknęła! Tak zniknęła! Przecież ci mówiłam, że przyszły tu z Emily. Miały ją wysłać do przyszłości, widocznie poszła z nimi. - druga osoba powiedziała coś w telefonie. - Jak miałam ją zatrzymać? Myślałam, że tylko odeślę Emily, nie wiedziałam, że sama też pójdzie w przyszłość. - osoba powiedziała coś w telefonie, po czym Iza odparła: - Buford... w tej chwili nic nie zrobimy. Fineasz też gdzieś zniknął, a Ferb jest na randce, a ja mam imprezę w ogródku, nad którą muszę zapanować. Przykro mi. - odparła, po czym dodała: - Nie martw się o Nicol, ona sobie poradzi. Na pewno wróci, nie zostawi ciebie i córki. Słuchaj, muszę kończyć, pa! - powiedziała i rozłączyła się, po czym zwróciła się do Fineasza i Amy: - Na imprezę wpuszczamy tylko w kąpielówkach. -Nie przyszłam na tę tanią tandetę, chcę tylko wiedzieć czy ja istnieję. - A co? Może jesteś z czekolady? - odparła Iza patrząc na Amy, jak na debilkę. -Nie o to chodzi! Czy w tym wymiarze mieszka jakaś Amy Milton? Iza zmarszczyła brwi, po chwili zastanowienia odparła: - Nie znam takiej. -Może w tym wymiarze nigdy się nie wyprowadziłaś.-zasugerował Fineasz, jednak jej to nie wystarczyło. -Jesteś pewna?-Miltówna nie dawała za wygraną.-Może gdzieś tu się kręciła? - Jestem pewna. - odparła. - Jesteście z innego wymiaru, prawda? Sprawdź czy nie mieszkasz na Madagaskarze. -Madagaskarze? To jakieś żarty? - Nie. - Iza zaśmiała się. - Wasza koleżanka, jak jej tam... Sophie! Tak, to była Sophie. Kiedy ostatnim razem byliście w naszym wymiarze, Sophie odkryła, że jej odpowiedniczka mieszka na Madagaskarze. -Więc ja pewnie mieszkam w Rosjii.-stwierdziła Amy.-Nie ważne, co to za impreza? - Impreza nad basenem. Takie jakby powitanie lata, w kręgu przyjaciół. -Przyjaciół?-odezwał się tym razem Fineasz.-Nie widziałem tu ani Ferba, ani Buforda, ani mnie. - Nasz wymiar różni się nieco od waszego. - odparła Izabela. - Z naszej starej paczki nic nie zostało. Każdy poszedł swoją drogą. -Jak to się stało?-Fineasz nie dawał za wygraną. Izka uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Nie spodoba ci się to co usłyszysz. -Słyszałem już wiele dziwnych rzeczy, więc mów śmiało. Izabela odetchnęła głęboko. - Zgoda. - odparła. - To przez ciebie. -Przeze mnie? A co ja takiego zrobiłem? - Zostałeś babiarzem. Przestałeś dogadywać się z Ferbem. Zdradzałeś mnie z każdą pierwszą lepszą. Baljeet się od ciebie odwrócił, ze względu na swoją dziewczynę, która cię nienawidzi. Buford spędza więcej czasu w towarzystwie naszych nowych przyjaciół. Ty byłeś głową naszej paczki. Przez ciebie... a raczej twojego odpowiednika, ona się rozpadła. -Nie wiem czy powinienem przeprosić, bo tak dokładnie to nie byłem ja, ale przykro mi. - Twoje "przykro mi" nic nie zmieni. Idźcie już. Fineasz nie jest mile widziany na tej imprezie. Ani on, ani jego odpowiednik, który wygląda tak samo jak on. -Miłe.-odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Amy, po czym wyprowadziła swojego chłopaka na zewnątrz.-Zapłaci nam za tą zniewagę. -O czym ty mówisz? -Zrobimy z tej imprezy masakrę. -Dobrze się czujesz? -Nie za bardzo, ale nie ważne. Trzeba wszystkim obrzydzić wszystko co się tu znajduje. Emily, Nicol i Loren siedziały na jakiś krzesłach. Były przykute rękami do stołu. Z policzka Nicol ciekła krew, miała pościerane łokcie i kolana. Emily i Loren, też nie były w najlepszym stanie. Jak dotąd chłopcy ich nie torturowali, dziewczyny te rany otrzymały podczas walki. Za to piątka chłopców była w nienaruszonym stanie. Tuż po walce użyli na sobie medycznego lasera. Nawet rany po pociskach Loren zniknęły. Chłopcy patrzyli na nich z milczącą satysfakcją. Emily starała się udawać, że nic się nie stało, trzymała głowę wysoko. Nicol wręcz przeciwnie. Pochyliła głowę, tak jakby wstydziła się porażki. Loren siedziała na tym krześle, jak skazaniec. Miała kilka ran, jednak nie było to nic groźnego. Spojrzała na swoje towarzyszki ze zdziwieniem. Zawiodła się, inaczej wyobrażała sobie tę walkę. Jednak przede wszystkim była zła na siebie. Uważała, iż to ona jest przyczyną ich porażki, jednak nigdy tego nie przyzna. Wolała zrzucić wszystko na innych. Nicol wreszcie podniosła głowę. - Niczego nie rozumiem. - odezwała się. - Co wy robiliście w gabinecie Jake'a? Wojna się kończyła. O co tu chodzi? Dlaczego nas zaatakowaliście? - Wojna powinna trwać! - odezwał się jeden z chłopców. - Ważne są więzy krwi! Nie mówię tu o Fineaszu i Ferbie. Mówię o ich innych potomkach, od których się to zaczęło. Tyle przelanej krwi! Wspaniała tradycja! To nie może się skończyć! - Ale to nie wyjaśnia co robiliście w gabinecie Jake'a? - On nas trenuje. Jest naszym mentorem. - I kazał wam pilnować gabinetu? - Liczył, że się zjawisz. - Naprawdę? - Nicol uniosła brwi. - Owszem. On jest genialny. - A wy wierzycie w każde jego słowo... Ile ty masz lat? - 14. - Ośli wiek... Albo... jak to się nazywa w twoich czasach Loren? Gamo... nie... gom... nie... gimbazjalny! Tak... wiek gimbazjany. Najgorszy jaki może być. Nie powinniście wierzyć, we wszystko co mówi wam Jake. - Mówisz tak, bo chcesz żebyśmy cię uwolnili! - powiedział jeden z chłopców wyjmując nóż. - Ale nic z tego. Emily przestała zgrywać wytrwałą i otworzyła szeroko oczy z przerażenia. Nóż do tortur. Naciska się odpowiedni przycisk, a nóż rozgrzewa się do czerwoności. Jest bardzo ostry, a powoduje nie tylko rany, ale też poważne oparzenia. Jeden z chłopców uśmiechną się przerażająco, widząc jej strach. - Już wiecie co to jest, prawda? - spytał. - Noż do tortur. - powiedziała Nicol. -Co takiego?-zapytała Loren.-Jakich tortur?! Raritówna wyglądała na przerażoną. Po ostatnim spotkaniu ze Scarlett była poddana czemuś takiemu. Od tego czasu śni jej się to po nocach. - Brawo! Zgadłaś! Nóż jedyny w swoim rodzaju. - powiedział i nacisną jakiś przycisk. - Zadaje nie tylko rany, ale i oparzenia. - odparł, po czym spojrzał na Loren. - Tych tortur, które wam zaraz zgotujemy. - odparł. - Spójrz na to co masz nad głową. Tak, to lasery medyczne. Kiedy tylko będziecie na skraju wyczerpania, bliskie śmierci, lasery was uleczą, a wtedy zabawa zacznie się od nowa! - uśmiechną się złowieszczo. - Świetnie. - odparła Nicol. - Niekończące się tortury. Będziecie czekać, aż wymrzemy z głodu? - powiedziała patrząc jak pozostali chłopcy wyciągają podobne noże. - Och nie! Nie dopuścimy do tego. Musimy was zabrać potem do Jake'a. Zabawa potrwa góra 48 godzin... może trochę więcej. Serce Loren biło coraz szybciej. Nie chciała pokazać tego, iż jest przerażona, więc postanowiła zgrywać twardzielkę. -Myślicie, że to cokolwiek da? Macie przed sobą największe wojowniczki, w życiu się was nie przestraszymy. Chłopak zaśmiał się i zaczął iść w stronę Loren z nożem. - Zobaczymy. - powiedział. - Czekaj! - chłopak zatrzymał się. - Słuchaj... - odezwała się Nicol. - Ja wiem, że Jake'owi zależy tylko na mnie. Wypuście Loren i Emily. Chłopak spojrzał na Nicol. - Chcesz, żebym je wypuścił, a zabił ciebie? Co cię skłoniło do tego, Nicol? Myślisz, że ratując dwa życia wymażesz swoją przeszłość? Krew kapie ci z rąk. Ile osób torturowałaś? Ile zmiotłaś w proch, laserem? Myślisz, że ratując kogoś niewiele lepszego od siebie, zmyjesz winę? Dziecinna nadzieja. Żałosne. Kłamiesz i mordujesz, w interesie kłamców i morderców. Udajesz, że jesteś niezależna i masz własny kodeks. Liczysz, że coś osłodzi twoje koszmary. Ale one są częścią ciebie. Nigdy nie ustąpią. - powiedział, po czym walną ją w twarz i zaczął krzyczeć: - Nie odczepię się od twoich koleżanek. Wypalę im oczy i je wypatroszę, a na koniec rozłupię im czaszkę, a tobie karzę na to patrzeć. Tyle wynegocjowałaś, przebrzydła kurwo. - Świetne! - wykrzyknęła Nicol. - Więc zabij i mnie, i wypal mi oczy, bo nie chcę już nigdy ujrzeć Jake'a! Nigdy! - Nie wypalę ci oczu, bo chcę, żebyś widziała uśmiech Jake'a na twój widok. A on już na ciebie czeka, w foncu. - W foncu, powiadasz? - Nicol uśmiechnęła się do niego, jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Taak... - chłopak cofną się zaskoczony, tak szybką zmianą nastroju. -Co to fonc?-zapytała Loren. - Wspaniale. - powiedziała Nicol, po czym odezwała się do Loren: - Później ci wytłumaczę. - odparła, po czym oparła się rękoma o stół, do którego była przykuta. Odepchnęła się nogami, wskoczyła na krzesło, potem stanęła na rękach, przekręciła się, położyła na stole i kopnęła chłopaka, z którym rozmawiała z całej siły. Pozostali, widząc to, ruszyli do ataku. Nicola, wciąż będąc przykuta, kucnęła na stole i używając samych nóg, zaczęła walczyć. Wytrąciła jednemu z jej oprawców nóż do tortur i przecięła kajdany, którymi była przykuta. Uśmiechnęła się. Teraz zabawa rozpoczęła się na dobre. Loren patrzyła na to ze zdziwieniem. Była pod ogromnym wrażeniem umiejętnościami przyjaciółki. Zdziwienie Emily nie było mniejsze. Nie raz widziała Nicol w akcji, ale nigdy nie widziała, żeby ta, przykuta do stołu, sama, rozłożyła pięciu chłopaków na łopatki. Nicol podeszła do ostatniego chłopaka. Do tego z którym rozmawiała. - Wypalisz oczy, wypatroszysz, a na koniec rozłupiesz czaszkę? - spytała, po czym wbiła mu rozgrzane do czerwoności noże do tortur, prosto w oczy. Chłopak krzyknął z bólu. - Szkoda, że nie mam czasu zabawić się w patroszenie. - powiedziała, po czym swoją metalową ręką, ukrytą pod sztuczną skórą, rozwaliła mu czaszkę. Jego krew bryznęła na Nicol. - Wyglądam paskudnie. - powiedziała, po czym podeszła do Loren, by ją rozkuć. -To było absolutnie genialnie!-wykrzyknęła Loren, jednocześnie rozprostowując kości. - Zgadzam się. - odparła Nicol, podchodząc do Emily. - Mogłaś nam przynajmniej powiedzieć, że to blef. - skomentowała Emily. - Umierałam ze strachu! -Chwila, chwila jaki blef?-zapytała zszokowana Loren. - Loren, proszę cię... - odparła Emily. - Nicol dała się złapać, mimo iż mogła ich rozwalić, co przed chwilą zrobiła! To ten blef! Dała im się złapać! Nicol niezbyt słuchając wymianę zdań przyjaciółek, odpaliła medyczne lasery, żeby zagoić rany, które nabyły. Mimo to krew na jej ubraniu pozostała. Tyle, że to nie była jej krew. -Szkoda, że nam nie powiedziałaś.-stwierdziła Loren.-Potrafię dobrze grać. - Nie wiedziałam o tym. - odparła Nicol. - A chciałam być wiarygodna. - Właściwie dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - spytała Emily. - Jak to dlaczego? Gdybyśmy to my groziły im torturami, nigdy nie powiedzieliby mi gdzie jest Jake. A tak zdradzili mi to, a ja nawet nie musiałam o to prosić. - To idziemy do foncu? -Jasne, a co to dokładnie jest?-zapytała Loren. - To, - zaczęła Nicol, wychodząc z gabinetu. Dziewczyny ruszyły z nią. - połączenie słowa "fontanna" i "plac". Znajduje się w budynku na przeciwko, gdzie niegdyś miały miejsce treningi. Tam trenowano najlepszych, w tym mnie i Jake'a. Na środku placu jest fontanna, stąd ta oryginalna nazwa. -I tam jest Jake? - Na to wygląda. - odparła Nicol. -A jak go pokonamy? Wiem, że mówiłaś, że chcesz z nim tylko gadać, ale gdyby doszło do ostateczności, to co zrobimy? Nicol zatrzymała się nagle. - W takim razie, wy tam nie wchodźcie. Jak dojdzie do ostateczności, zabije tylko mnie. -Wejdziemy, przecież cię tam nie zostawimy. - Zgadzam się z Loren! - wykrzyknęła Emily. Nicol uśmiechnęła się. - Dzięki, ale... o mało co nie umarłyście ze strachu, na widok piątki żółtodziobów! Co będzie jak dojdzie do starcia z Jake'm? Nie dzięki... zresztą... jak was zobaczy, to jeszcze pomyśli, że organizuję przeciw niemu armię, albo co... -Nie byłam przerażona, tylko zaskoczona.-wykręcała się Loren.-A na Jake'a będziemy przygotowane. - Tak, tak. Loren, robię za długo w tej branży, mnie nie oszukasz... Zresztą... sama powiedziałaś, że chcę tylko porozmawiać z Jake'm. - Zgoda. - powiedziała Emily, zatrzymując Loren. - Idź. Nicol spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie, po czym wzruszyła ramionami i weszła do budynku. -Co to miało znaczyć? Czemu tak łatwo dałaś jej odejść?-zapytała wyraźnie niezadowolona Loren. - Bo jest uparta jak osioł i przywiązałaby nas do ściany, jakbyśmy nie dały jej odejść. Tymczasem możemy obserwować rozmowę jej i Jake'a i wkroczyć do akcji w razie potrzeby. -To jest...-Loren zamyśliła się przez sekundę po czym kontynuowała-genialne! Tylko trzeba będzie się jakoś ukryć tak żeby nas nie zauważyła. - Będzie zajęta rozmową z Jake'm. Nie zauważy, jak schowamy się za jakimś składzikiem broni. -Super! No to idziemy, nie lubię marnować czasu. Amy rozpoznawała teren, jak to zawsze miała w zwyczaju. Podeszła do wcześniej poznanego Roberta, po czym zaczęła rozmowę. -Pijesz drinka, który sporządziła Iza? - To wino, maleńka. - odparł. - Gdzie twój kostium kąpielowy kochanie? - spytał i zaczął się do niej przystawiać. - Byśmy razem wskoczyli do basenu... -Wszystko fajnie, ale ja mam chłopaka. - To po co do mnie przyszłaś? - spytał i zaczął się do niej przystawiać, przytulił się do niej i zaczął całować po szyi. Całe zdarzenie zauważył Fineasz, który jak najszybciej podbiegł do nich. Nie czekając długo odepchnął Amy od Roberta. -Odwal się od mojej dziewczyny! Robert zaśmiał się. - Sama do mnie przyszła! Izabela widząc zamieszanie, podeszła do nich. - Robert, idioto, odwal się od nich! - Bo co Izuniu? - Bo zawołam Michaela. -Jeszcze raz cię z nią zobaczę, to pożegnasz się z życiem!-wrzasnął Flynn. - "Bo zawołam Michaela" - przedrzeźniał się Robert, ale widać, że zmarkotniał. Lecz kiedy usłyszał słowa Flynna, natychmiast się podniósł. Był od niego wyższy i bardziej umięśniony. - Ty mnie zabijesz? - spytał z pogardą. -Jeżeli nie dasz jej spokoju, to tak! - Dosyć tego! - krzyknęła Iza, stając pomiędzy nimi. Odwróciła się w stronę Fineasza i powiedziała: - Co wy tu jeszcze robicie?! Wynoście się stąd! Natychmiast! Albo pożałujecie, że kiedykolwiek postawiliście nogę w tym ogródku! - powiedziała po czym wyszeptała złowrogo: - Nie wiem jaka jest moja odpowiedniczka w waszym wymiarze, ale ze mną nie warto zadzierać! Wynoście się stąd natychmiast! -Nikt nie będzie mi...-mówiła Amy, jednak Fineasz jej przerwał. -Chodźmy, szkoda naszych nerwów.-mówiąc to złapał swoją dziewczynę za rękę i wyszedł z nią. Iza spojrzała na Roberta. - Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Nie byłeś zaproszony, kretynie! - Bo co? - Michael! - krzyknęła Iza. Zanim jej chłopak dotarł na miejsce, Roberta już nie było. -Wracamy do domu?-zapytała smutnym tonem Amy. -Co to był za chłopak? -Będziesz mi tu sceny zazdrości robić?! -Powiedz mi po prostu kto to był! -Nie wydzieraj się.-mówiła spokojnie dziewczyna.-Nie wiem kim on jest, podszedł do mnie i zaczął mnie obmacywać. Chłopak spojrzał na nią niepewnie. -Nie ufasz mi?-zapytała Miltówna. -Ufam.-odpowiedział sucho Fineasz. -Więc marnie mi to okazujesz.-mówiąc to dziewczyna wyprzedziła go. -A ty gdzie? -Do domu! Jak najdalej od ciebie! -Amy, zaczekaj. Nie obrażaj się znowu. -Znowu?!-dziewczyna nie kryła zdenerwowania.-Wiesz, może po prostu wróć do Hermiony, będzie ci łatwiej! -Żebyś wiedziała, że wrócę!-wrzasnął chłopak. Oboje poszli w przeciwne strony. Nicol weszła do fonca. Nie musiała nawet rozglądać się dookoła. Na środku placu stała nieczynna fontanna, a na niej siedział Jake. Podniósł głowę, słysząc zamykające się drzwi. - Nicole Strong. - powiedział. - Co cię do mnie sprowadza? - Musimy pogadać. - Czyżbyś wzięła się w garść i postanowiła do mnie wrócić? - Nie. Musimy porozmawiać o tym co zrobiłeś Emily. - Przecież ja jej nic nie zrobiłem. - A kto wysłał ją do przeszłości w innym wymiarze? - Czy odniosła przy tym jakieś obrażenia? - Nie, ale... - Więc nic jej nie zrobiłem. - Jake, przestań się ze mną droczyć, wiesz o co mi chodzi. Dlaczego ją tam wysłałeś? Z zemsty? Nie chciałeś, żeby wróciła? - Nie, skąd. Od początku chodziło mi o ciebie. Całą rozmowę obserwowały Loren i Emily ukryte za składzikami broni. Cała ta sytuacja ciekawiła szczególnie Loren. Uwielbiała takie sceny, jednak przyzwyczajona była do oglądania ich w telewizji. Zaciekawiły ją najbardziej słowa Jake;"Postanowiłaś do mnie wrócić?". Nie miała pojęcia, że byli razem. Mimo, to według Raritówny pasowali do siebie. Mimo, że go nie znała, jej "zmysł shiperki" nigdy jej nie zawodził. Przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu. Emily tymczasem była wściekła na Jake'a. Nie rozumiała dlaczego uczepił się tak Nicol. Stwierdzenie, że zwariował, jej nie wystarczało. -Oni byli razem?-zapytała Loren. - Tak... - odparła Emily. - Jake zawsze był zdrowo szurnięty, a także przerażający. Bałam się go nawet kiedy było chłopakiem Nicoli. Ale kiedy zerwali, całkiem postradał zmysły. To szaleniec. Ale, jednak byli razem. Najwidoczniej Nicol wciąż coś do niego czuje... Gdyby nie to, już dawno by go zabiła. -Wiedziałam, że do siebie pasują.-stwierdziła dumnie Raritówna. - Wątpię. - stwierdziła Emily. - Jake ją zniszczył. On w przeciwieństwie od niej, potrafiłby ją zabić, gdyby coś mu się nie spodobało. -Może i racja, ale i tak będę ich shipować. Emily przewróciła oczami. -Może i oglądam za dużo seriali, ale to nie ważne. Ciekawe co będzie dalej. Nicol przechyliła głowę, niby zaskoczona. - O mnie? A skąd wiedziałeś, że się tu zjawię? - Znam cię. Domyśliłem się. - Jesteś szurnięty. - Na twoim punkcje. - Czego ty chcesz?! Nie wrócę do ciebie! - Wiem, że nie wrócisz. Masz córkę. Nicol spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. - Skąd ty o tym wiesz? - Wiem, więcej niż ci się wydaje. - Jake uśmiechną się niebezpiecznie. - Trzymaj się od mojej córki, Buforda i od moich przyjaciół z daleka! - Zgoda. Nicol spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - "Zgoda"? - Pod jednym warunkiem. Nicol spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią. - Jakim? - Pocałuj mnie. Nicol zamrugała oczami, spojrzała na niego zszokowana. - CHYBA ŻARTUJESZ! Jake zaśmiał się. Był to śmiech szaleńca. - Nie żartuję! Wiem, że wyznajesz zasadę "nie zdradzam, mężczyzn, z którymi chodzę", ale wiem, że dla mnie zrobisz wyjątek. - Nie. - odparła Nicol, po czym odwróciła się od niego z zamiarem wyjścia. - W takim razie twoja córeczka zginie pierwsza. - powiedział Jake. Nicol zagryzła zęby z wściekłości. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, podeszła szybko do Jake'a, złapała go za kołnierz i z całą swoją nienawiścią, namiętnie go pocałowała. Emily i Loren obserwowały to zdarzenie z ukrycia. -Zmieniłam zdanie, nie pasują do siebie.-oświadczyła Loren. Nicol oderwała się do Jake'a, jednak on złapał ją za ramiona i przyciągną do siebie. Wyszeptał jej coś na ucho, po czym ją puścił. Dziewczyna po raz ostatni spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła. - Na nas też czas. - wyszeptała Emily i wraz z Loren ruszyły do bocznego wyjścia, którym wcześniej weszły. Nicol wyszła z budynku i wytarła usta zdenerwowana. Zobaczyła Emily z Loren. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do niej i przez chwilę stały w milczeniu. - Nie spytacie jak poszło? - stwierdziła zaskoczona Nicol. -Jak poszło?-zapytała Loren. Nicol spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. - Serio? - spytała. -Tak, serio.-odpowiedziała Loren z powagą.-Co tam u Jake'a? - Już po kłopocie, Jake się odczepi. - odparła. -Super. To wracamy, czy pokażesz mi swój stary dom? - A co on ci wyszeptał na ucho? - spytała Emily, po czym Loren walnęła ją w łokieć. - Auć! - Podsłuchiwałyście? - spytała Nicol. Po chwili dodała: - Mogłam się tego spodziewać... Nic takiego mi nie wyszeptał. Loren, jeśli chcesz mogę ci pokazać mój dom, ale on jest na Wenus. Lepiej byłoby wrócić, przecież mamy policzyć się jeszcze ze Scarlett. -W takim razie kiedy indziej pokażesz mi swój dom, muszę zobaczyć zagładę Scarlett! - Emily idziesz z nami? - spytała Nicol. - Bardzo chętnie... ale nie sądzisz, że za dużo z tym zachodu? Podróże w czasie, po wymiarach... Potem mam z powrotem tutaj wracać... Bardzo bym chciała poznać tę Scarlett, ale dzieli nas zbyt wiele światów... - W porządku. Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że nie lubisz podróżować w przestrzeni. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się, po czym przytuliła Emily. - Miło cię było znów zobaczyć. -Miło było cię poznać Emily.-powiedziała Loren, patrząc na nią z uśmiechem. Emily również się uśmiechnęła, po czym uścisnęła też Loren i powiedziała: - Mi ciebie też było miło poznać. -Właśnie, mam takie pytanie. Ty jesteś potomkiniom Ferba? - Owszem. - Emily uśmiechnęła się. -Wiedziałam! - Nazwisko jest zdradliwe. Loren zaśmiała się, po czym zwróciła się do Nicole: -Jak właściwie dostaniemy się na Callisto? Nicol zmarszczyła brwi. - Callisto? A po co chcesz się tam dostać? Najpierw musimy wrócić do przeszłości, potem do twojego wymiaru, a potem mamy znaleźć Scarlett. -No tak. W moim wymiarze, roku 2018 na Callisto żyje Scarlett. - Na Callisto? Co jest, do licha z tym księżycem?! -Jak widać ma coś w sobie, że jest siedliskiem zła. To idziemy tam? - Taaak... Najpierw musimy odpalić wehikuł czasu. - powiedziała Nicol wyjmując mały pilocik z kieszeni. Już miała go odpalić, ale usłyszała głos: - Nicol, Loren, czekajcie! Dziewczyny odwróciły się, w ich stronę biegł Fineasz (z jej wymiaru) oraz Ferb, Hermiona, Buford i Sophie (z wymiaru Loren). -Co wy tu robicie?-zapytała zdezorientowana Loren. - Przyszliśmy po was. - powiedział Flynn. - Nicol?! Czego jesteś cała we krwi?! - Spokojnie, to nie moja krew. - I co to ma do rzeczy?! I tak jesteś cała we krwi! - No to co?! - powiedziała wyzywająco. - Zabiłaś kogoś? - Jedna dusza w tę czy we tę... Wielkie rzeczy. - Nicol! - Co?! To nie twój czas! W ogóle nie powinniście tutaj przychodzić! - powiedziała i odpaliła wehikuł przenosząc wszystkich z powrotem do przeszłości. Część 3 -Czyli to jest Merkury naszych czasów?-zapytała zaciekawiona Sophie. - Nie... to jest Ziemia. - odparł Fineasz. - Moich czasów... -Serio? Wyglądają niemalże identycznie. No może z wyjątkiem tego, ze tutaj jest nieco chłodniej. -Tak, Nicole właściwie czyja to jest krew?-zapytała Hermiona. - I tak nie znasz. - odparła Nicol. - To gdzie ten wasz portal? Ja i Loren mamy do załatwienia pewne sprawy w waszym wymiarze. -Jakie sprawy?-spytał tym razem Fletcher. -A czy to jest ważne?-odpowiedział sucho Loren. -W takim razie portal powinien być w ogródku. - Więc śmiało, chodźmy. - powiedziała Nicol. Wtedy do ogródka weszła Izabela. - Nicol! Jesteś! - powiedziała, a nagle wykrzyknęła: - Dlaczego jesteś cała we krwi?! -Znowu ona. Czy ona musi być wszędzie?-powiedział do siebie Raritówna. - To nie moja krew. - odparła Nicol. - I co z tego?! - odparła Iza. - Kogo zabiłaś? - Co to?! Przesłuchanie?! Wracaj na swoją imprezę! - Nie mogę, Buford cały czas do mnie dzwoni i pyta o ciebie. - Iza rzuciła Nicol telefon. - Oddzwoń do niego. Tylko nie wybrudź mi go krwią. Nicol odeszła na stronę, by porozmawiać z Bufordem. -Buford, nie cieszy mnie mój widok?-zapytała Loren, patrząc na swojego chłopaka z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. -Cieszy, tylko jestem w lekkim szoku.-odpowiedział Buford. -Niby czemu? -Czemu Nicole jest cała w krwi? -Powinieneś raczej się cieszyć, że ja nie jestem. -Dobra. Fajnie, że nie jesteś cała we krwi. -I?-kosmitka patrzyła na niego czekając na odpowiedź. -Kocham cię? -I? -Kupię ci kwiaty. -Kwiaty? -Bilet do kina na komedio dramat w którym ktoś umiera? -I? -Stawiam ci popcorn? -Dlatego właśnie nasz związek jest idealny. Nicol wyszła z domu i podała telefon Izabeli. - Miał nie być zakrwawiony. - stwierdziła niezadowolona Iza. - Trudno było to zrobić, bo, jakbyś nie wiedziała, mam ręce całe we krwi. - powiedziała Nicol, podstawiając jej ręce przed nos. - Fuuu! Zabieraj to ode mnie. - powiedziała rozwścieczona Garcia-Shapiro i wyszła. -Ale wrażliwa.-skomentowała Loren z drwiącym uśmiechem. - No! - Nicol odwróciła się do swoich innowymiarowych znajomych. - To idziemy do was? -Zrobimy imprezkę!-wykrzyknęła radośnie Sophie. -Błagam, tylko nie twoje imprezy.-powiedziała Loren.-Wszystko tylko nie to kolorowe confetti. - To idźcie. - powiedział Fineasz. - Mam dość wrażeń na dziś. - stwierdził i poszedł do domu. -A temu co?-zapytał Fletcher.-Fineasz z mojego wymiaru nawet by nie czekał, na to, żeby zwiedzić inny wymiar. - Fineaszowi z mojego wymiaru, już się to znudziło. - odparła Nicol. -Dobra ludzie, za mną! Nie stracimy tu przecież całego dnia.-oznajmiła Loren, po czym przeszła przez portal a za nią reszta. - Niewiele się u was zmieniło. - stwierdziła Nicol. -Poza tym, że brakuje Fina.-stwierdziła Hermiona. Fineasz szedł wściekły w stronę portalu. Ciężko było mu rozgryść na kogo jest bardziej zdenerwowany, na Amy czy na siebie. Jego rozmyślania przerwała zielonooka, wysoka blondynka. - Hej, Fineasz. - powiedziała. -Cześć.-odparł od niechcenia Flynn, po czym podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią.-Kim ty właściwie jesteś? - Nie udawaj, że mnie nie znasz. - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Chyba, że od tego zerwania z Izą na serio poprzestawiało ci się w głowie. -Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. Ja jestem z innego wymiaru. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi. - Z innego wymiaru, powiadasz? - spytała. Widziała już wiele dziwnych rzeczy, a dziś miała dobry humor, więc była skłonna uwierzyć w jego słowa. - Jestem Steph. -Miło cię poznać. Widziałaś może taką wściekłą blondynkę o krótkich włosach.-zapytał Fineasz. Był to oczywiście opis Amy.-Wysoka, szczupła... - Nie. A kto to? -Moja dziewczyna, Amy. Strasznie się z nią pokłóciłem i chyba zerwaliśmy. - Nie masz szczęścia do dziewczyn. Ani w tym wymiarze, ani najwidoczniej w swoim. -Jak widać wszechświat mnie nienawidzi. Powiedz, co byś zrobiła na moim miejscu;jakiś koleś przystawia się do twojej dziewczyny. Co wtedy robisz? - Nie wiem, nie jestem lesbijką. -To inaczej, jakaś dziewczyna przystawia się do twojego faceta. Co wtedy robisz? - Wydrapałabym dziwce oczy. Całe szczęście nie mam chłopaka i nie mam takich problemów. -A co z tym facetem? Jak byś z nim postąpiła? - Hmm... Pewnie kiedyś bym... nie wiem... zależy jak zareagowałby na zaczepki tej dziewczyny. -Tak gdyby nie za bardzo na nie reagował.-Gdy Fineasz to powiedział coś sobie uświadomił.-Dzięki, Steph! Jesteś super, muszę lecieć, trzymaj się!-mówiąc to ruszył do ogródka gdzie jest teleporter. - Emm... Nie ma za co? - odpowiedziała zdezorientowana blondynka, lecz Fineasza już nie było. Fineasz znalazł się w ogródku. Na miejscu czekała już Amy, która siedziała obok urządzenia. -Nie wróciłaś do domu?-zapytał Flynn. -A co cię to obchodzi?-odparła Miltówna. Chłopak usiadł obok niej po czym zaczął rozmowę: -Przepraszam Amy. To moja wina, nie powinienem robić ci takich scen. -A wiesz co jest najgorsze?-mówiąc to, patrzyła na niego z wyrzutem.-Mogłam mieć każdego, ale byłam ci wierna. Nie zwracałam uwagi na innych facetów, a ty i tak mi nie ufasz. -Wiem, to było głupie. Nie chciałem tego, ale... -Ale co? Hermionie też robiłeś takie sceny? -Nie, Hermionie nie. Wiesz czemu? Słysząc to blondynka spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. -Bo ona nie była taka jak ty. Za nią nie szaleli wszyscy faceci, to nie ona była tą o której wszyscy marzą, ona nie była tobą. Amy uśmiechnęła się słysząc te słowa, a on kontynuował. -Żadna nie dorasta ci do pięt, dlatego boję się że cię stracę. Wiem, że to głupie, ale...-tu nie dokończył, ponieważ ta go pocałowała.-Więc mi wybaczasz? -Może ujmę to tak, daję ci ostatnią szansę, a jak ją zmarnujesz, to zniszczę ci życie. Może być? -Idealnie.-po tych słowach oboje wstali, a Fineasz zaczął odpalać teleporter.-Powiedz prawdę, nie wróciłaś, bo nie wiedziałaś jak to odpalić. -Zamknij się i włączaj ten złom. Flynn zaśmiał się po czym włączył teleporter. Oboje weszli do ogródka. -Cześć wam.-przywitała się Amy.-A ty to kto?-mówiąc to, patrzyła na Nicole. - O proszę. - odezwała się Nicol. - Nareszcie nikt mnie nie pyta, czego jestem cała we krwi. -To jest krew? Myślałam, że to nieudolne wzory na ubraniach. Nicol uśmiechnęła się groźnie: - To się myliłaś. -A już myślałam, że w waszym wymiarze są wzory na ubraniach w 3D. Szkoda, wiedziała bym gdzie spełnić się zawodowo.Nicol wzruszyła ramionami. Nie wiedziała co na to odpowiedzieć. Zwróciła się do Loren: - To idziemy na Callisto? -Pewnie, czekam na to od rana. -Po co lecisz na Callisto?-zapytał Buford, patrząc na swoją dziewczynę z wyraźnym zmartwieniem. -Żeby w końcu spełnić swoje marzenie i zabić tę rudą szmatę.-odpowiedziała z ogromnym entuzjazmem Raritówna. -Ale, to może być nie bezpieczne. -Ale ktoś ją w końcu musi zabić. Ona nie może być nieśmiertelna, no chyba że jest demonem. -Ale... - Buford, szkoda, że nie widziałeś co robiłyśmy w przyszłości. - powiedziała Nicol. - To dopiero było niebezpieczne! -Widzisz? Nic mi się nie stanie. A jak mnie nie będzie, to zarezerwujesz nam bilety do kina ze swoich pieniędzy. -A muszę? -No raczej nie pójdzie z moich pieniędzy. Kto jest facetem? -Ja. -Więc kto płaci? -Też ja. -No więc właśnie. Nie bój się, wrócę zanim zdążysz zjeść ciastko.-mówiąc to cmoknęła go w usta, po czym zwróciła się do Nicole.-A właściwie jak się tam dostaniemy? - Nie wiem. - odparła Nicol. - To twój wymiar. Zorganizuj jakiś statek kosmiczny. -Statek kosmiczny? A skąd ja wezmę... A nie czekaj, już wiem kto będzie wiedział! - To na co czekamy? Chodźmy do niego! Loren i Nicole ruszyły przed siebie. Droga była nieco dłuższa, gdyż cel znajdował się w Centrum. Po kilku minutach znalazły się pod ogromnym, fioletowym budynkiem. Zanim zdążyły wejść rozległ się odgłos wybuchu i wrzask: -A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! - Tu też jest Dundersztyc! - wykrzyknęła Nicol. - Jak miło. -Miło? Drze się jak wariat, poza tym te wybuchy mnie ogłuszają, nie mówiąc już o Aybige, która przez niego ciągle budzi się w nocy. - Kto to Aybuge? Aybige to moja bratanica. Ma niecały roczek, więc bywa irytująca.-mówiąc to, dziewczyna nacisnęła przyciski domofonu. Po kilku sekundach ktoś podniósł słuchawkę.-Jeremi otwieraj, to ja. Zamiast odpowiedzi, domofon wydał klasyczny dźwięk, a drzwi otworzyły się. -Uroki życia w bloku.-powiedziała sarkastycznie Loren po czym weszła wraz z Nicole do środka. Loren podeszła do windy, jednak była na niej wywieszona karteczka z napisem;"Winda nie działa". -Szlak.-powiedziała Loren.-W takim razie trzeba iść schodami. Dobrze, że mieszkam na drugim piętrze, a nie na ostatnim. - Wiesz co mnie najbardziej dziwi, Loren? Szłyśmy ulicą, a nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że jestem cała we krwi. Co to w ogóle za wymiar? -Widziałam, że ludzie się patrzyli, ale bali się zapytać. - Tchórze. -Da się przywyknąć. Tutejsza ludność jest dość zabawna.-mówiąc to obie szły po schodach. Po kilkunastu stopniach znalazły się na miejscu. Drzwi nie były zamknięte, więc obie weszły bez pukania.-Ktokolwiek tu jest? Po tych słowach z kuchni jak z ziemi wyrósł Jeremi. W jednej ręce trzymał córkę, która ciągnęła go za włosy, w drugiem pustą butelkę. -Ja jestem. -Obstawiam, że Jully nie ma. -Czy gdyby była, to czy zajmował bym się wszystkim co tylko w tym mieszkaniu istnieje? -Tak. - Hej, Jeremi. - wtrąciła Nicol. -Też racja.-dopiero w tym momencie dostrzegł Nicole.-Cześć Nicole. Walczyłaś z kimś? - Taaak. Powaliłam takich pięciu cwaniaczków. - odparła. - A jednemu zwinęłam nóż do tortur. - dodała wyciągając nóż. -Gratuluję, niezły wynik. Tak w ogóle to widział ktoś pilota? -Szukam go od pięciu dni, ale nie ważne. Wiesz może jak skombinować statek kosmiczny? -A po co ci on? -Nie ważne, tak z ciekawości pytam. - Potrzebujemy tego statku. - wtrąciła Nicol. - Chcę zobaczyć jak wygląda mój rodzinny księżyc w tym wymiarze. -Mhm-chłopak zaśmiał się jednak jego radość przerwała córeczka, która nistąd nizowąt złapała w swoje rączki śrubę z zamiarem zjedzenia jej. Chłopak zabrał jej to, na co ona zareagowała płaczem.-Błagam Jully, wróć.-powiedział do siebie, po czym z powrotem skierował się do Loren.-Skoro tak, to sprawdźcie garaż. Kojarzysz ten samochód co Jully kupiła tydzień temu? -Tak, a co on ma do tego? -To statek kosmiczny, tylko w mini wersji. -I mówisz mi to dopiero teraz?! -Sam się dzisiaj dowiedziałem.-mówiąc to podał córce zabawkę, na co ona zareagowała śmiechem.-Tylko lepiej zatankuj po drodze. -Spoko, to powodzenia z Aybige.-mówiąc to Loren wyszła z mieszkania, a za nią Nicole. - Myślisz, że by cię nie puścił, gdybyś powiedziała mu prawdę? - spytała Strongówna. -Raczej nie, on jest strasznie wyczulony na punkcie Scarlett. - Trochę jak ja na punkcie Jake'a. -Trochę, ale oni się raczej nigdy nie spotykali.-gdy obie dziewczyny schodziły po schodach, spotkały po drodze Jully. -Cześć Jully, gdzie byłaś?-zapytała z uśmiechem Loren. -Nie ważne.-odpowiedziała zdyszana czarnowłosa.-Powiedz mi lepiej czy oni tam żyją. -Jeremi i Aybige? Więc tak, Aybige nic nie jest, za to Jeremi trochę przeciwnie. -Wiedziałam, żeby go samego nie zostawiać. -Tak, a tak na marginesie, to pożyczamy samochód. -Wy?-dopiero teraz dostrzegła Nicole.-Cześć, jestem Jully. Widzę, że z kimś walczyłaś. - Hej, Nicol, miło mi. - przedstawiła się Strongówna. Ta rodzinka była dość ciekawa. Wszyscy domyślali się, że z kimś walczyła, a jednocześnie nie dziwiło ich to, że jest cała we krwi. -Tak, z jakimiś facetami.-dodała Loren.-Ty leć zanim oni się pozabijają, a my skoczymy na Callisto. To na razie! -Uważajcie, na asteroidy. Po tej wymianie zdań cała trójka ruszyła przed siebie. Loren i Nicole poszły do garażu. Wszędzie roznosił się nie przyjemny zapach dymu i spalin. W końcu Loren dostrzegła wyżej wymieniony samochód. -Czyli tym złomem dojedziemy na Callisto. Będzie ciekawie. - W to nie wątpię. - odparła Nicol. -Chcesz prowadzić? - Jasne. Uwielbiam to! Obie dziewczyny wsiadły do samochodu. W środku był znacznie inny niż na zewnątrz. Był wygodny i nowoczesny. Loren spojrzała z uśmiechem na towarzyszkę po czym zapytała; -Ale znasz drogę, prawda? - No ba. Jeśli Układ Słoneczny wygląda tak samo jak w moim wymiarze, to trafię bez problemu. -To odpalaj.-powiedziała z uśmiechem Loren patrząc też na swoje odbicie w lusterku.-Wyglądam odpowiednio na zabicie wroga? - Jasne. - powiedziała Nicol odpalając wóz. -Dawno nie wylatywałam poza tą planetę. Nie pamiętam nawet jak wygląda kosmos. - Przed chwilą byłyśmy na Merkurym. -Tak, ale mówiłam o swoim wymiarze. - Aaa... spoko. - Odparła Nicol. - Nie bardzo obczajam ten wóz. Jak zrobić, żeby poleciał? -Chyba, tak samo jak normalny. Spróbuj przekręcić kluczyki. Nicol zrobiła to co zaproponowała Loren. Statek wystartował. -Ale fajne uczucie.-skomentowała Loren z szerokim uśmiechem. Rakieta leciała dość szybko. Dziewczyny szybko wyrwały się z Ziemskiej atmosfery. Minęły Księżyc i zaczęły lecieć w stronę przeciwną do Słońca. Przekroczyły orbitę Marsa i zaczęły zbliżać się do pasu asteroid. Nicol postanowiła go wyminąć, gdyż tak szybciej dotrą na miejsce, niż jakby chciały mijać każdą asteroidę. Kiedy już przekroczyły pas, zaczęły zbliżać się do największej planety w Układzie - do Jowisza. Loren była pod wrażeniem. Mimo, że widziała tę planetę wiele razy, za każdym razem budziło to w niej ogromne emocje. -Jowisz jest piękny, nie?-zapytała Raritówna -Owszem. - odparła Nicol. - Patrz! To Ganimedes. Największy księżyc w Układzie Słonecznym, krążący wokół największej planety. A tam jest Io! Księżyc pełen wulkanów. Któryś z tych księżyców pasowałby do Scarlett. Dlaczego wybrała Callisto? -Ja mam wiedzieć? Pewnie dla tego, że przypomina ogromny diament, a ona ma ogromne mniemanie o sobie. To kolejna rzecz której w niej nienawidzę. Nicol westchnęła. - Urodziłam się na tym księżycu. Miałam nadzieję, że nigdy tam nie wrócę. Nawet w innym wymiarze. -Czemu nie chcesz tam wracać?-Loren wydawała się być zaintrygowana. - Nie lubię się zwierzać. - odparła krótko Nicol. - Już go widać. -Całe swoje życie na to czekałam, ten dzień zaznaczę w kalendarzu.-odpowiedziała Loren. Wyglądała na radosną. Nicol posłała jej krótki uśmieszek. Ostatnim razem Scarlett o mało co nie zabiła Loren, a teraz ona wyglądała na bardzo szczęśliwą na spotkanie z nią. - Jak chcesz ją zabić? - spytała Nicol. Z twarzy Loren od razu znikł uśmiech. Uświadomiła sobie, że nie przemyślała tej sprawy. Aby nie wyjść na idiotkę zaczęła się wykręcać. -Ja...-zaczęła się śmiać nerwowo.-Będę improwizować? - Oh. Aha. Czy nie chciałaś mnie przypadkiem wykorzystać? Pamiętaj, że Scarlett to twój wróg. -Nie, nic z tych rzeczy! Nigdy nikogo nie wykorzystuję, tylko po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie-tu zamilkła na moment, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech i kontynuowała.-Ja się boję. Nigdy nie walczyłam sama, zawsze za kimś się chowałam. Myślisz, że sama przeżyła bym wojnę? Jestem na to zbyt słaba. Nie wiem jak zabić Scarlett. Marzę o tym od dawna, ale nie potrafię. Poradzisz mi coś? Cokolwiek. - Co ja mogę ci poradzić? Mogę ci pomóc dostać się do Scarlett, ale sama musisz się z nią rozprawić. W ten sposób zwalczysz swoje lęki. Musisz sama stanąć oko w oko ze Scarlett tak jak ja stanęłam oko w oko z Jake'm. - powiedziała Nicol, po chwili dodała: - Każdy się czasem czegoś boi. -Ty się niczego nie boisz. Nicol prychnęła. - Mam ci wymienić wszystkie swoje lęki? -Myślałam, że nie boisz się niczego. Zawsze dawałaś wrażenie osoby, przed którą wszyscy uginają kolana. - Każdy się czegoś boi Loren. Ja po prostu nie lubię się do tego przyznawać. A rzeczy których się boję... No cóż, nie są ro zbyt wyraziste lęki. Słysząc to, na twarzy Loren pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. -Mam! Już wiem co zrobię! Dzięki Nicol, jesteś best! Jestem tak bardzo genialna, że sama z siebie jestem dumna! - Ależ nie ma sprawy. Gdzie najlepiej wylądować? -Byle gdzie, to nie będzie ważne. Byle by nie za blisko jej siedziby. - Nie wiem gdzie jest jej siedziba. -W samym centrum. U was pewnie dawno przerobili to na pole bitewne, albo jakąś chatę dla bogaczy. - W czasach w których teraz mieszkam, nikt nie mieszka na Callisto. - powiedziała Nicol lądując. -Spoko. Więc tak, strażnicy nie dopuszczą nas do niej tak łatwo, a z pewnością nie tak ubrane, ale całe szczęście wszechświat nam dzisiaj sprzyja i dziś dowożą nowe nałożnice. Tak więc pomyślałam, że wkręcimy się w nie, a oni sami wprowadzą nas do haremu. Gdy już będziemy w środku, to droga będzie już prosta. Z nami do alkovy nie pójdzie, ale za to nie wpadnie że to my gdy użyjemy modulatora postaci. Tak więc, gdy przejdziemy te wszystkie formalności, to ona za pewne będzie chciała wybrać nową faoworyte dla Ibrahima, bo ma dość Sadiki, czy jakoś tak. Ona ma to w zwyczaju, że lubi sobie wybierać prywatne sługi. Żeby mnie wybrała, nie trzeba będzie ją długo czarować. Jak już zostanę z nią sama, wtedy zacznie się zabawa! - Świetnie! Lubię blefować. Ale na pewno chcesz zostać z nią sama? -Dam radę, o to się nie bój. Mam znajomą, która była jej niewolnicą, dzięki czemu wiem, że nigdy o nic nie podejrzewa służby, więc będzie totalnie bezbronna. - Jak coś to będę w pogotowiu. Co to ten zmieniacz postaci? Loren wyjęła z kieszeni małe urządzenie przypominające pilota od telewizora. Nacisnęła jeden przycisk, po czym jej wygląd diamentralnie się zmienił. Była wtedy wysoką latynoską o brązowych oczach i malinowych ustach. - Nieźle. Ale mnie Scarlett nie zna. Ja nie muszę się przebierać. -Lepiej mi w zieleni.-stwierdziła Loren, po czym zwróciła się do Nicole.-Zaraz powinni przybyć z niewolnicami. Chodź, chyba jeszcze pamiętam gdzie w tym celu parkowali. Nicol poszła za Loren we wskazanym kierunku.Po drodze dziewczyny minęły wiele kraterów. Nie były one dla nich wielkim wyzwaniem, były na to przygotowane. Po kilku minutach Loren zatrzymała się, po czym ukryła zza jedną ze skał. Jak na zawołanie wylądował wtedy ogromny statek kosmiczny. Nicol uśmiechnęła się do Loren, po czym wyszeptała: -Dużo wiesz o Scarlett. Loren zaśmiała się pod nosem. Fakt, wiedziała o niej dosłownie wszystko, co było dość niepokojące. -Trochę czytałam.-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym dodała.-Tym statkiem przyleciały niewolnice z różnych stron wszechświata. Trzeba się w nie wkręcić, a to nie będzie trudne bo Barbarossa inteligencją nie grzeszy. -To do dzieła! Obie dziewczyny wkradły się wśród wychudzone, brudne dziewczyny, które w ciężkich warunkach przebywały drogę tylko po to, aby zostać niewolnicami w haremie. Grubawy mężczyzna spojrzał na nie wszystkie podejrzliwym wzrokiem, szczególnie zainteresowała go krew na ubraniach Nicole. -Ty, czekaj tu chwilę.-zatrzymał ją mężczyzna-Skąd masz tę krew? - Od bata. - odparła krótko. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Sułtanka zabroniła im męczenia niewolnic zanim dotrą do haremu. Miały dotrzeć w nietkniętym stanie. Gdy przeanalizował informacje, spojrzał na swoich podwładnych, po czym powiedział; -Zaraz się nimi zajmę. Nicol nie bardzo wiedziała o co chodzi, więc po prostu wzruszyła ramionami. Loren zaśmiała się pod nosem. Niewolnice jednak pchały się jedna na drugą przez co powstał sztuczny tłum. Zielonowłosa miała nadzieję, że nie trafią na targ niewolników. Całe szczęście obie zmieściły się jeszcze w określoną liczbę niewolnic przeznaczonych do haremu. Teraz już pozostała prosta droga do pałacu Scarlett. -Czuję dumę z siebie.-powiedziała Loren kierując te słowa do Nicole. Raritówna wyglądała na dumną z siebie. - Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca. - odparła Nicol. Droga była dość długa i męcząca, jednak Loren nie czuła zmęczenia. Gdy doszły już do pałacu wszystkim odjęło dech w piersiach. Był ogromny, piękny i imponujący, podobnie było w środku. Wszędzie kręcili się ludzie na różnych stanowiskach. One zostały jednak wprowadzone w zupełnie inne miejsce, do haremu.W pomieszczeniu roiło się od młodych dziewczyn. Każda z nich zajmowała się sobą. Nad nimi znajdowały się pokoje faworyt. Było je widać z małego balkonu nad nimi.Wszystkim nowym niewolnicom kazano ustawić się w rządku. Podeszła do nich wysoka kobieta o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Ubrana była w zieloną suknię. Była to wielka Armim Hatun, zarządczyni haremu. Zmierzyła je wszystkie podejrzliwym wzrokiem, po czym zaczęła swój monolog: -Znajdujecie się w haremie księcia Ibrahima. Jeżeli będziecie działać zgodnie z zasadami, to miejsce będzie dla was drugim domem, jeżeli jednak postanowicie działać na własną rękę, będzie dla was piekłem. Ta która zostanie wybrana przez księcia, przejdzie złotą drogą aż do bram alkovy i stanie się faworytą, a jeżeli któraś z was urodzi mu syna, stanie się sułtanką. Istnieje również opcja, że wybierze was sułtanka Scarlett i będziecie jej służyć. Wszystko jasne? "Ale ta kobieta musi mieć kompleksy." - pomyślała Nicol i wraz z pozostałymi dziewczętami kiwnęła głową. Loren rozejrzała się dookoła. Owe pomieszczenie bardzo się jej podobało, przypadło w jej gusta. Zanim jednak zaczęła się zadomawiać Armin podała jej i reszcie jakąś suknię. Nie była ona zbytnio wyszukana, podobne nosiły tutejsze mieszkanki."Mogłam się tego spodziewać"-pomyślała Loren, po czym odsunęła się dalej, aby się przebrać. Gdy spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze stwierdziła, że do twarzy jej w tym stroju. -Wyglądam świetnie, nie?-zapytała Loren, kierując te słowa do Nicole. -W tym worku na ziemniaki? Loren sądziłam, że masz lepszy gust. - odparła Nicol. - Przynajmniej nie mam na sobie krwi. -Nie przesadzaj, oglądając seriale często widziałam moje ulubienice w czymś takim. Może i nie jest zbytnio wyszukane, ale to nie ważne. Znając życie, Scarlett zaraz powinna zacząć nabór do służby. -I jak zamierzasz wkupić się w jej łaski? -Każda tutaj modli się, aby jej nie wybrała więc nie będzie ciężko. Wystarczy tylko uśmiechać się i trzymać kciuki. -Spoko. Minęły zaledwie dwie minuty, a drzwi haremu otworzyły się. Wszystkie niewolnice w tym Nicole i Loren ustawiły się w rządku i ugięły przed nią kolana. Rudowłosa spojrzała na nie wszystkie z triumfującym uśmiechem. Zmierzyła je wszystkie wzrokiem po kilka razy jednak jej uwagę przyciągnęła Nicole. Kobieta wskazała na nią, po czym stwierdziła. -Ta będzie idealna.-oznajmiła, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszła. - Ma dobry gust. - stwierdziła Nicol. - Ale to trochę psuje nam plany. -Trochę?-zapytała sarkastycznie przez zęby Loren. Gdy niewolnice wróciły do swoich zajęć, a ona kontynuowała.-Szlak! Ta szmata znowu wszystko zniszczyła! - Spoko, coś się wymyśli. Choć ze mną powiemy, że jesteśmy siostrami, albo co... -Myślisz, że to coś da? - Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia jakie zasady tu panują. Nawet nie wiem gdzie mam iść. Warto spróbować? -Zawsze warto.-stwierdziła Loren po czym kontynuowała.-Zarządczyni sprawy nie załatwi, a żaden wezyr nawet nas nie wysłucha, za to zarządca powinien mieć jakieś wpływy.-Mówiąc to dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła. Po niecałych trzech sekundach dostrzegła wysokiego mężczyznę rozmawiającego z Armin. Był to Iskender Aga. Obie dziewczyny podeszły do niego, po czym Loren zaczęła.-Przepraszam, mam pewną sprawę. -O co chodzi?-zapytał chłodnym tonem Iskender. -Chodzi o służbę u sułtanki. Została wybrana ona, a chodzi o to, że to bardzo ważne, abym i ja się tam dostała. Iskender spojrzał na obie z uśmiechem. Uważał je za dość naiwne. -Niby czemu? -Ja się znam. Pochodzę z księżyca lo, tam szkolą nas do robienia masaży, usługiwaniu i tym podobne. Nie chwaląc się, byłam najlepsza. -Ale to decyzja sułtanki. -Ale ja znam swój fach. Moi rodzice byli znanymi profesorami. -Jesteś córką profesorów z lo i mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz? Pójdę porozmawiać z wielkim wezyrem, on załatwi sprawę.-po tych słowach wyszedł z haremu. - Łatwo poszło. - stwierdziła Nicol. - Mam nadzieję, że znasz imiona jakiś profesorów. -Pewnie że znam, to nie będzie trudne. Moja mama znała taką jedną, która z kolei była żoną fryzjera, który był kuzynem takiej jednej co chodziła do szkoły z taką jedną, co zna takiego jednego który był znanym profesorem i miał żonę. Nic trudnego. - Aha, to spoko.Właściwie to gdzie potem mamy pójść? -Najlepiej poczekać aż ktoś nas z łaski swojej poinformuje czy coś. -Nie rozumiem panujących tu zasad działania. Jesteśmy niewolnicami, tak? Dlaczego nikt nam nie rozkazuje? A właściwie co robi taka niewolnica Scarlett? -Niewolnice w haremie za dużo nie robią. Większość jest po to, żeby chodzić z Ibrahimem do alkovy. Niewolnica Scarlett w sumie też nic specjalnego, bo od sprzątania są służące. Niewolnice najczęściej łażą za nią i w ich imieniu karzą robić śniadanie. -Ja mam wiedzieć? Ona jest chora psychicznie. Sama to stwierdziłam, więc jestem pewna jak jeszcze nigdy. W tym momencie podeszła do nich Armin Kalfa. Zmierzyła je chłodnym wzrokiem po czym oświadczyła. -Sprytne zagranie, ale nic z tego. Decyzja naszej Pani jest niezmienna. Zanim która kolwiek zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Armin wróciła do swoich spraw. -Dobra. - stwierdziła Nicol. - Chodź rozejrzeć się po zamku. Znajdziemy Scarlett i ją ukatrupimy. -Spoko, ale w każdym zakątku korytarzu stoją strażnicy. -No to co? Powiemy, że mamy coś posprzątać albo coś... -Skoro tak mówisz. - Loren spojrzała na Armin i Iskendera czy przypadkiem ich nie widzą. Gdy stwierdziła iż ta dwójka jest czymś zajęta, wraz z Nicole wyszły z haremu. - Wiesz gdzie co jest w tym zamku? -Słyszałam już o nim nie jedne opowieści. Fakt, że wiele było nasączone mitologią, ale większość się zgadza. - To trochę niepokojące. Masz obsesję na jej punkcie. - stwierdziła Nicol. Po chwili w bocznym korytarzu zauważyła znajomą twarz. To był Brandon. Nicol ostatnim razem widziała jak "zabił" Scarlett. Nicol chciała się dowiedzieć jak to możliwe, że ona jeszcze żyje. - Rozdzielmy się. Szybciej coś znajdziemy. -Niech będzie. - stwierdziła obojętnie Loren, po czym skręciła korytarzem w prawo. Nicol szybkim krokiem podeszła w stronę Brandona. -Witaj przystojniaku. - wyszeptała, tak by tylko on ją usłyszał. Brandon spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Uznał ją za wariatkę, która potrzebuje pomocy lekarza. -My się znamy? - Tak. Możesz mnie nie pamiętać. Jak się poznaliśmy nie miałam na sobie tej obciachowej sukienki. Nie przedstawiłam ci się z imienia. Szukałam chłopaka. Jadłam ogórki. Kojarzysz? -Kojarzę jakąś laskę co jadła ogórki, ale ona nie była niewolnicą. Bynajmniej na taką nie wyglądała. -No widzisz. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się. - To byłam ja. - nagle dziewczyna złapał go za kołnierz i przycisnęła do ściany, po czym wyszeptała złowrogo: - Jakim cudem twoja matka jeszcze żyje?! Zabiłeś ją! -Już cię kojarzę.-roześmiał się chłopak, po czym pomyślał chwilkę i spoważniał.-To właśnie ty nigdy mi się nie przedstawiłaś, nie? -Zadałam ci pytanie, Brandon. Dlaczego nie dopilnowałeś, by twoja matka umarła? Żołnierze przeszli na twoją stronę. A może to był fortel. Jakim cudem ty jeszcze żyjesz? Za coś takiego matka powinna cię stracić. Kim wy jesteście? Co to za knowania? Do czego dążycie? Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? -Już, już, uspokój się. Po pierwsze, to wszystko było o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. Nie mógłbym jej tak po prostu zabić. Co by się nie działo, to moja matka. Żołnierze przeszli na moją stronę, ale gdy okazało się że ona żyje... Nie potrafiłem tak po prostu przejąć władzy. Po prostu nie potrafiłem, przykro mi. -Przykro ci? - spytała Nicol, puszczając go i cofając o kilka kroków. - Więc nie było ci przykro do niej strzelać, ale przykro ci ją zabić? -Jakoś tak wyszło. Poniosło mnie, nie mam pojęcia co we mnie wtedy wstąpiło, ale ona uznała, że tamten ja to nie byłem ja, tylko jakiś klon, więc w sumie wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Nicol uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. A był to uśmiech pełen irytacji i złośliwości. Dziewczyna spojrzała mu w oczy. -Nie szkodzi. Skoro ty nie umiesz jej zabić, ja to zrobię. Tylko powiedz mi gdzie ona jest. -Zwariowałaś? Nie dam zabić własnej matki! -Oh! A więc uważasz, że już nie jest tyranką? Niech sobie rządzi i zabija kogo popadnie? -Jeżeli tak rozumujesz tę sprawę, to tak. Niech sobie będzie tyranką i zabija kogo chce. -Oh. - Nicol spojrzała na niego jak na jakiś fenomen. - Nie rozumiem. Czego jej tak bronisz? -Czemu? Oh, niech pomyślę?-zapytał sarkastycznie chłopak, po czym odpowiedział sam sobie-Bo to moja matka! -I co z tego?! -Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. -Ty w ogóle masz matkę? -Tak się składa, że nie. - odparła Nicol jakby nigdy nic. -Więc przykro mi, ale nie pozwolę żebyś ją zabiła. -Nie pozwolisz? - Nicol prychnęła. - W jaki sposób? -Zapominasz do kogo mówisz. -A do kogo mówię? - spytała. - Wiem tylko tyle, że masz na imię Brandon i że jesteś strasznym mamisynkiem. Ile ty masz lat, że siedzisz pod kloszem matki? -Jestem w twoim wieku, Einstainie. Myślisz, że twoje zdanie jest dla mnie ważne? W tym momencie jesteś zwykłą niewolnicą. -Nic o mnie nie wiesz. - odparła dziewczyna mrużąc oczy. - Nawet jak mam na imię. Brandon już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale pomyślał chwilkę i doszedł do wniosku że ona ma rację. -Fakt, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jestem od ciebie wyżej w chierarchi tej planety. -Wszechświat jest wielki. A ty nie masz pojęcia jak. -Tak, ale tu obowiązują zasady ustawione przez imperium. Poza tym, nie rozumiem po co ja z tobą rozmawiam. Nie powinnaś być teraz w haremie? Nicol wzruszyła ramionami. -Może. Nikt nie zapoznał mnie z waszymi zasadami. Brandon przewrócił oczami, po czym spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. Podszedł do niej bliżej i szepnął jej na ucho tak, aby żadna ze sług tego nie usłyszała. -Rób co chcesz, ale zagwarantuj mi jedno. To ja przejmę po niej władzę, nie Ibrahim. -To chyba zależy tylko od ciebie. Czekaj, chwila, co to ma być?! Najpierw mówisz, że nie pozwolisz mi zabić matki, a teraz dajesz mi wolną rękę?! Co ty knujesz?! -Ciszej trochę, chcesz żeby cały pałac usłyszał? Pewnie, że chcę być sułtanem i chcę żeby przy moim boku zasiadła Hermiona, ale jeżeli ktokolwiek się dowie, to będzie nasz koniec, a ty na tę rozmowę musiałaś wybrać czas w którym przemaszerują straże, a za nimi ich kobiery które pierwsze polecą do kogo trzeba. -Dziwne tu macie obyczaje. Niby chcecie zabić Scarlett, a jednak wolicie ją ostrzegać. Ale ty Brandon jesteś największym fenomenem. Sam nie wiesz czego chcesz. Co chwila zmieniasz zdanie. Zdecyduj się w końcu po czyjej stoisz stronie. -Po niczyjej. Gdybym był normalny, dawno bym nie żył. Dzisiaj jestem taki wkurzony i sam nie wiem o co mi chodzi. To wszystko przez Ibrahima. On ciągle wypomina mi, że przejmie władzę i-tu chłopak zrobił pauzę, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.-Już wiem! Dzięki bezimienna, jesteś wielka! Jestem genialny i przystojny w jednym! Po tych słowach jak gdyby nigdy nic, brunet poszedł w swoją stronę. Buford wszedł bez pukania do domu Flynn-Fletcherów. Fineasz oglądał telewizję, a Ferb rozwiązywał krzyżówkę. Najwyraźniej już wrócił z randki z Gretą. - Słuchajcie. - odezwał się Buford. - Już wieczór, a Nicol jeszcze nie ma. - Co nam do tego? - odparł Fineasz. - Nie jesteśmy jej niańkami. - Ale wiecie gdzie ona jest. - A właściwie z kim zostawiłeś Emily? - spytał Ferb. - Z mamą, już wróciła z imprezy. - Twoja mama chodzi na imprezy? - spytał Fineasz. - Co cię to obchodzi? Powiedz mi lepiej gdzie jest Nicol. - W innym wymiarze. - Jak tam się dostać? - Na naszym podwórku jest otwarty portal. Po prostu przez niego przejdź. - Ok, to idę. - Zaraz, idziesz tam sam? - spytał Ferb. - Nie jeśli pójdziecie ze mną. - Wykluczone! - stwierdził Fineasz. - Fineasz! - upomniał go jego brat. - No co? Podróże między wymiarami robią się zbyt niebezpieczne. Takie zaginanie czasu i przestrzeni nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. - Ale Nicol jest teraz w innym wymiarze, a Buford chce ją sprowadzić. Ja idę z nim. Ty rób jak chcesz. - powiedział Ferb, po czym razem z Bufordem wyszli z domu. Skierowali się do ogródka. Słońce już schylało się ku zachodowi. Niebo ciemniało, nadchodziła noc. Nicoli nie było cały dzień. Kto by się na miejscu Buforda nie niepokoił? Chłopcy przeszli przez portal. Znaleźli się w alternatywnym wszechświecie. - Jak znajdziemy Nicol? - spytał Buford. - Spytajmy naszych odpowiedników gdzie ona jest. - odparł Ferb, po czym zapukał do domu swojej alternatywnej rodziny. Drzwi otworzyła mu Izabela Garcia – Shapiro. -Ferb, nareszcie! Myślałam, że nie wrócisz już z tego spożywczaka. Gdzie są te żelki? - Hej, Izabela. - powiedział Ferb. - Jestem z innego wymiaru. Izabela początkowo spojrzała na niego jak na debila, po czym parsknęła śmiechem. -O czym ty mówisz? - To co słyszysz. - odparł Ferb. - Szukamy Nicole Strong. Napewno ją pamiętasz. Byłaś kiedyś w naszym wymiarze. -Fakt, już pamiętam. Nicole poszła z Loren na Callisto. - Genialnie. - westchną Buford. - Jak się z nią skontaktujemy? -Ja tam nie wiem, nie znam się na kosmosie i tym podobne, ale wiem kto się zna.-po tych słowach wrzasnęła w stronę wnętrza domu-Fineasz! Po dosłownie trzech sekundach podszedł do nich Fineasz Flynn. -Cześć wam.-przywitał się rudowłosy. -Oni są z innego wymiaru.-powiedziała oschle Iza. -Przecież widzę. -Jak? -To widać z daleka. Nie ważne, co tam u was? - Hej Fin. - powiedział Ferb. - Wiesz jak się skontaktować z Callisto? -Callisto? W tej kwestii radzę się udać do Jeremiego. On będzie wiedział. - Zadzwonisz do niego? - spytał z nadzieją Buford. -Nie mam jego numeru, ale pewnie Loren zostawiła tam swój telefon i spróbuję się tam dodzwonić.-Fineasz sięgnął po telefon, a w tym momencie przyszła Amy. -Cześć Fin, pamiętasz co mieliśmy dzisiaj robić?-zapytała dziewczyna z wyraźnym podtekstem. Ten z początku był całkowicie zmieszany, jednak potem zrozumiał aluzję. -Weźcie telefon, sami zadzwońcie.-mówiąc to podał Bufordowi telefon i wszedł z Amy do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi. -Nawet się nie pożegnał, co za brak kultury.-stwierdziła Izabela. Buford wzruszył ramionami i zaczął szukać numeru. Kiedy go znalazł, zadzwonił. Tymczasem w domu rodziny Rarity panuje kompletny chaos. Jully prawie uśpiła Aybige, aż dźwięk telefonu nie zniszczył jej pracy. -Jeremi odbierz!-wrzasnęła zdesperowana. -Jestem zajęty.-odpowiedział chłopak. -Ja urodziłam to dziecko, więc ty się pofatygujesz i odbierzesz ten cholerny telefon! Słysząc to, Jeremi bez większych sprzeciwów wszedł do pokoju i odebrał telefon. -Loren nie ma. -powiedział do słuchawki. - Wiem. Przecież jest na Callisto. Wiesz jak się tam dostać? - odezwał się głos w telefonie. -Buford? - Tak. Twoja siostra i moja dziewczyna są na Callisto. Musimy się tam natychmiast dostać! Za długo nie wracają... -Jeszcze wczoraj mówiłeś, że nie masz telefonu i jaka twoja...-tu przerwał gdyż dostrzegł, iż jego narzeczona wysyła mu gniewne spojrzenie, bo przez niego dziecko nie śpi. Chłopak szybko pojął aluzję i przeszedł do kuchni.-Nie ważne. Gdzie jesteś? - W ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów. -Zaraz tam będę.-po tych słowach rozłączył się, po czym zwrócił się do Jully.-Słonko, wychodzę. Jak coś to nie czekaj z kolacją. -A ty niby dokąd?-zapytała, jednocześnie kładąc dziecko do łóżeczka. -Nie jestem do końca pewny. Chyba na Callisto, ale głowy nie dam. -Jasne. Najpierw mówisz, że jedziesz na Callisto, a potem z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn musisz zostać dłużej w pracy i nagle BUM! Dowiaduję się, że jesteś ojcem dziecka jakieś ziemianki spotkanej w biedronce! -Daj spokój, z kim miał bym cię niby zdradzić? Żadna ci tu nie dorasta do pięt, serio.-mówiąc to zakładał kurtkę. -Wszyscy faceci są tacy sami. -Nie wszyscy, zaufaj mi.-mówiąc to uśmiechnął się do niej flirciarsko, po czym pocałował jej dłoń.-Jak wrócę to ci to wynagrodzę. Obiecuję. Po tych słowach wyszedł. Po kilku minutach był już na miejscu. Droga nie trwała długo, ponieważ jechał samochodem. -Jestem.-powiedział Jeremi widząc Buforda. - Świetnie. - odparł Buford. - Wiesz jak się dostać na Callisto? Loren zabrała statek kosmiczny Jully więc będzie ciężej, ale chyba mam pomysł.-po tych słowach wskazał na swój samochód.-Wsiadaj. Buford udał się w stronę samochodu. - Czekajcie, lecę z wami. - powiedział Ferb. -Spoko, tylko nie poplam siedzeń. Jully mnie zabije za kolejne tłuste plamy. - Czym miałbym je poplamić? - odpał krótko Fletcher i wsiadł do samochodu. Jeremi wsiadł na miejsce kierowcy po czym odpalił samochód. -Mam nadzieję, że nie złapie nas policja. Nie zrobiłem jeszcze prawa jazdy. - Leć już. - powiedział Buford. -Spokojnie, nie pali się.-mówiąc to, Jeremi odpalił samochód i ruszył. Po drodze prawie nie otarł się o śmierć jednak nie zrobiło to na nim samym wrażenia. W końcu oblał dziesięć egzaminów na prawo jazdy. Po dokładnie jednym, ciągnącym się w nieskończoność kwadransie dojechali na złomowisko. - Gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy? - spytał Buford. -Tu Jully kupiła swój samochód, który jeździ w kosmos.-po tych słowach dostrzegł młodego chłopaka o przerażająco bladej skórze i czarnych jak smoła włosach. Ubrany był w stare rybaczki i koszulę w kratę.-To on, idziemy. Chłopak podszedł do niego, po czym przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. -Erick? -A kto by inny?-odparł od niechcenia Eric. -Super. Wiesz jak może skontaktować się z Callisto? -Zależy ile zapłacisz. -Żartujesz sobie? Gdyby nie ja, nie żył byś! -I nie wyemigrował bym na tę beznadziejną planetę. Gadaj ile zapłacisz. -Gdybym dwa lata temu wiedział, nigdy nie zabił bym tego żołnierza co chciał ci odciąć głowę, łachudro.-mówiąc to wyjął z kieszeni portfel i przeliczył pieniądze.-Może być dycha? Erick prychnął śmiechem. -Za kogo ty mnie masz? -Dobra, dwie dychy. -Ja mam na utrzymaniu cały ten złomowy biznes, muszę się cenić. -Stary, ja pracują w biedronce! -A ja na złomowisku! -Albo bierzesz te dwie dychy, albo spadamy. - Zamknijcie się! - wykrzykną Buford. - Jak zaraz nie skontaktujesz się z Callisto, to będziesz miał przerąbane... -Dobra, dobra. Pięć dych.-oznajmił Erick.-Moje ostatnie słowo. -Trzy dychy i nie zabiję cię. - powiedział Jeremi. -Stoi. Po tych słowach chłopak sięgnął jakąś rzecz i podał ją Jeremiemu. -Co to niby ma być?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem Jeremi. -Telefon. -Widzę, ale wygląda jak stara nokia. -Dobry kamuflaż, nie? -Nie dam się na to znowu nabrać. -Dobra, niech będzie.-mówiąc to zabrał mu nokię.-Zaraz wrócę. Po tych słowach, chłopak wycofał się i wszedł do przyczepy kempingowej stojącej w samym środku złomowiska. Po minucie wrócił do nich z nowszym sprzętem. -Tym połączycie się z każdą istotą w tym wszechświecie.-mówiąc to położył owy sprzęt na ziemię. Mała kostka rozłożyła się czym kształtem przypominała teleporter z klawiaturą. - Jak to działa? - spytał Ferb. -Normalnie. Z kim chcecie się połączyć? - Nicole Strong. - powiedział szybko Buford. Ercik napisał na klawiaturze znane mu dane dziewczyny, a maszyna zaczęła się uruchamiać. Na ekranie pojawił się obraz Nicole. Dziewczyna stała zdziwiona i wpatrywała się w pojawiające się błękitne światło, przez które widziała swojego chłopaka. -Mówiłem, że działa.-stwierdził nieskromnie Erick. - Co do cholery? Buford? - spytała. - Nicol! Gdzie ty jesteś?! - Co to ma znaczyć? Co to za światło? - To jakiś... Komunikator. Nicol, wracaj do domu. - Teraz nie mogę, mam coś do zrobienia. Poza tym muszę znaleźć Loren, rozdzieliłyśmy się. - Gdzie ty w ogóle jesteś? - W siedzibie Scarlett, na Callisto. -Scarlett?!-wtrącił Jeremi-Co wy tam do cholery robicie?! - Scarlett?! - wykrzykną Buford. Wciąż pamiętał jak na jego oczach Scarlett katowała Loren. - Planujemy jej morderstwo. Rozumiecie dlaczego nie mogę z wami teraz rozmawiać? Jak mnie przyłapią cały plan pójdzie się jebać. - powiedziała Nicol. - Rozłączcie się. - powiedziała, skręcając w jakiś korytarz i już nie było jej widać. - Musimy się tam dostać. - wyszeptał Buford. -Masz coś do podróży po kosmosie?-zapytał zdesperowany Jeremi. -Jeszcze nie zapłaciłeś za to.-odparł Eric. Jeremi spojrzał na niego z wściekłością po czym walnął go w twarz. -Dawaj cokolwiek, albo to ciebie będą składować! - Tylko Ferba. - odparł Buford na pytanie Jeremiego, chyba nie do końca zrozumiał, że było ono skierowane do Erica. - Ferb, ile ci zajmie budowanie rakiety z twoim odpowiednikiem i odpowiednikiem Fineasza? - Godzinę... Może dwie. - odparł Ferb. -Chwila, ty w każdej chwili mogłeś sobie coś zbudować, a ja targowałem się z tym debilem?-zapytał z wyraźnym oburzeniem Jeremi. -Cóż... Potrzebowałbym części... Zresztą na projektowaniu najlepiej zna się Fineasz... Nigdy nie próbowałem się z kimś... Co ja się będę tłumaczył! Oczywiście, że mogłem coś zbudować! Wystarczyło poprosić! Ale nie! Wy wiecie lepiej! - odparł równie oburzony Ferb. Buford i Jeremi spojrzeli na niego zszokowani. - No co? Jeremi roześmiał się pod nosem. Bulwers Fletchera nieco go rozśmieszył. -Może lepiej idź już coś zbuduj.-zasugerował Jeremi z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Potrzebuję części. Samemu trochę mi to zajmie. Wolicie rakietę czy teleport? -Teleporterem będzie szybciej.-odpowiedział Jeremi. Pójdę się rozejrzeć. - powiedział Ferb, patrząc na ogromne złomowisko. Loren szła nerwowo korytarzem. Ku jej niezadowoleniu nie znalazła nic co mogło by jej w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. Mimo to, otoczenie bardzo ją interesowało. Lubiła takie klimaty rodem z Imperium Osmańskiego. Jej "wycieczkę" przerwał jednak wysoki mężczyzna o blond włosach. Był to szambelan, a zarazem sokolnik sułtanki, Selim. Odpowiadał również za niewolnice w haremie. -Co ty tu robisz?-zapytał. Loren nie myślała ani chwili. Wiedziała, że nie może poznać prawdy, ale jednocześnie odpowiedź jest tylko inna. -Kazano iść mi się przygotować do przejścia złotą drogą do alkovy. -Zostałaś wezwana do alkovy? Przez kogo? -Przez księcia Ibrahima. -I idziesz sama? -Wszystkie służące są bardzo zajęte. W końcu są nowe niewolnice, a nie wszystkie chcą się przystosować. Armin Kalfa i Iskender Aga robią co mogą, ale nie są przecież wszechmocni. -Dziękuję za informacje. Możesz iść.-po tych słowach wyminął ją i poszedł w stronę haremu. Loren zadowolona ze swojego kłamstwa szła dalej, jednak nie miała pojęcia, że ową rozmowę podsłuchiwała Sadika Hatun, faworyta Ibrahima. W dziewczynie kipiała nieposkromiona wściekłość. Nie mogła pozwolić, aby która kolwiek poza nią zbliżyła się do Ibrahima. Postanowiła przejść do akcji. Sadika stanęła jej na drodze i zaczęła swój monolog. -Dokąd się wybierasz?-zapytała z pogardą. -A co cię to obchodzi? -Uważaj na słowa. -Już się boję. Słuchaj nie chce mi się z tobą dyskutować, więc z łaski swojej przepuść mnie niedoszła sułtanko.-mówiąc to Raritówna starała się ją wyminąć, jednak nic to nie dawało. Loren stwierdziła, że ma do czynienia z o wiele głupszą od siebie, więc postanowiła ją wysłuchać.-Czego? -Przejrzałam cię. Nie idziesz do alkovy. Książe przyjmuje tam tylko i wyłącznie mnie. -Mhm. Twoja historia jest fascynująca, ale znam lepsze science - fiction. -Myślisz, że zajmiesz moje miejsce u boku księcia? -Nawet nie mam zamiaru.-mówiąc to Loren wyminęła ją, po czym powiedziała do siebie.-Co za ułomny człowiek. Nicol szła korytarzem. Nareszcie zauważyła Loren. Zaczęła biec w jej stronę. -I jak wycieczka?-zapytała Loren. W jej głosie można było wyczuć nutkę sarkazmu. -Rozmawiałam z Brandonem. - odparła. - Chciałam od niego wyciągnąć gdzie jest Scarlett, ale nic nie powiedział. -Bywa. Nie zgadniesz z kim ja miałam przyjemność rozmawiać. -I tak nikogo tutaj nie znam. -Z faworytą Ibrahima. Nadęta jędza tak samo jak jej facet. Mam tych wszystkich ludzi powoli dość. Tylko nie rozumiem po jakiego pytałaś Brandona. Są przecież dwie opcje, albo będzie w swojej komnacie, albo w takim pokoiku gdzie pisze różne dokumenty. Chociaż w sumie to jeden i ten sam pokój. -A ty wiesz gdzie to jest? - Oczywiście. Nicol nagle się zatrzymała. -To czego nie mówiłaś wcześniej? Chodźmy tam natychmiast. -Myślisz, że to takie proste? Od każdych stron jej komnaty pilnują strażnicy, a w środku pełno sług. Jak niby damy im radę? -Zapomniałaś co zrobiłam dzisiaj z sługusami Jake'a? Nie boję się jakiś strażników, a tym bardziej sług. -Fakt, ale... bez obrazy, ale to będzie wyglądało jakbyś ty ją zabiła. Wiesz, ty rozprawisz się ze wszystkimi, a ja tylko coś tam ruszę. Trochę tak głupio... -Hmm... Co mogę zrobić jako prywatna niewolnica Scarlett? Czy mogłabym cię związać, przyprowadzić do niej i powiedzieć, że jesteś szpiegiem, po czym zabrać ci zmieniacz ciał, a kiedy ona będzie chciała się z tobą rozprawić ja szybko cię rozwiążę, a ty się wtedy jej pozbędziesz. No i będzie wiedziała kto ją zabił. -To jest trochę zawiłe i niezbyt ogarniam, ale podoba mi się zakończenie!-odparła entuzjastycznie Loren. -Okey... A czego nie rozumiesz? -Wszystkiego. - Okey. - odparła Nicol. - Postaram się wytłumaczyć jeszcze raz. Blefujemy. Ja udaję wierną niewolnicę Scarlett. Przyprowadzam cię do niej związaną. Zabieram ci zmieniacz ciał. Ona dowiaduje się, że ma z tobą doczynienia. Chce cię zabić. Ja cię uwalniam, bo wcale nie zawiążę cię tak mocno. Ty ją zabijasz. Teraz kapiszi? -Teraz wszystko wydaje się jasne. - odpowiedziała Loren patrząc na Nicole z uśmiechem.-Jak tak, to lepiej idź do niej się zameldować czy coś. - Dobra. Ale słuchaj. Ja nie znam waszych obyczajów. Wiem tylko, że ona mnie wybrała, a ja nawet nie wiem do czego... Dobra... Nieważne. Powiedz mi gdzie mam iść. Albo lepiej zaprowadź mnie tam. Loren uśmiechnęła się, po czym ruszyła w wyznaczoną stronę Tak jak mówiła, przez korytarze wezyrów, potem przejść na prawe skrzydło, a gdy dostrzeże się złotą drogę, trzeba iść w stronę przeciwną od alkovy. Tak właśnie obie doszły do komnaty Scarlett. -To tutaj. - Genialnie. - powiedziała Nicol i weszła do środka. Zobaczyła wielkie łoże stojące przy rogu, a obok stół, który w przeciwieństwie do normalnych był niski, a śniadanie jadło się siedząc na podłodze, a dokładniej mówiąc na poduszkach. Po drugiej stronie stał wyższy stół przy którym stało krzesło. Scarlett siedziała przy tym pierwszym, a obok niej dwie służące. - Witaj moja pani. - powiedziała Nicol, kłaniając się delikatnie i delikatnie się uśmiechając. Była świetną aktorką. Doskonale tuszowała swoje prawdziwe emocje. - Powiedziano mi, że mam się u ciebie stawić. -Ty pewnie jesteś nową służącą. - oznajmiła z uśmiechem Scarlett - Świetnie, bo te tutaj są strasznie nie kompetentne. Idź do kuchni i każ Sheker Adze przygotować śniadanie dla haremu, potem sama zjedz. - To wszystko? - spytała Nicol. - Stać mnie na więcej. -Nie wątpię, ale harem musi jeść. - Oczywiście, jak sobie życzysz. - odparła Nicol, lekko się ukłoniła i wyszła. Spojrzała na Loren. - Kazała mi iść do jakiejś As... Jakiejśtam o dziwnym imieniu i kazać zrobić jedzenie dla harremu. -To było do przewidzenia, oni teraz jedzą śniadanie. Nie chodziło jej o Sheker Agę? - Wiesz. Chyba tak. - odparła Nicol i zamyśliła się przez chwilę. Nie była stworzona do wypełniania rozkazów i nie zamierzała ich wypełniać. Każda gra musiała się kiedyś skończyć. Nicol miała już dość roli niewolnicy, chciała zakończyć tę grę już teraz. - Gdzie masz zmieniacz ciał? - spytała. -W kieszeni.-mówiąc to, Loren wyjęła sprzęt z kieszeni. - To wkraczamy. - powiedziała Nicol i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia złapała Loren za szyję. Z hukiem otworzyła drzwi do komnaty Scarlett. Wepchnęła tam Loren z całej siły, tak, że ta upadła na podłogę. - Pani! - wykrzyknęła. - Ta niewolnica to szpieg! - powiedziała i zabrała Loren zmieniacz ciał. Skóra kosmitki znów przybrała zielony odcień. Loren z początku była lekko zaskoczona, jednak szybko zrozumiała o co chodzi. Scarlett wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, po czym podeszła do Raritówny i z dumą oświadczyła; -Pożałujesz tego. Jutro oficjalnie zostajesz ścięta. Loren zaśmiała się, po czym z dumą wstała i oznajmiła. -Nie wydaje mi się. Po tych słowach wybudziła się w niej cała wściekłość gromadzona przez lata. Walnęła sułtankę najmocniej jak tylko potrafiła, po czym rzuciła się na nią okładając ją pięściami w tym momencie rozładowywała całą swoją złość. -To twój koniec szmato! Zapłacisz za wszystko!-to nie był zwykły krzyk, to był wrzask, który wybudził by z grobu umarłego. Po tych słowach wyjęła pistolet i strzeliła w rywalkę. Nie jeden raz, a tyle ile się tylko dało. Nicol zagwizdała zdumiona. - Łatwo poszło. - stwierdziła. Gdy Loren doszła do siebie spostrzegła na swoich dłoniach krew. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym spojrzała w dół. Osobiście zamordowała Scarlett. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, była przeszczęśliwa. Co ciekawe, nikt nie reagował. Strażnicy, służące. Nikt. Wszyscy przyglądali się w milczeniu. - Łatwo poszło. - wyszeptała jeszcze raz Nicol. - Trochę za łatwo. Loren spojrzała w górę jakby na kogoś spoglądała. Krew którą miała na dłoniach przyprawiała ją o dumę. Wyglądała na psychopatkę, jednak nie przerażało ją to. Po krótkim czasie wstała i odpowiedziała; -Spoko. Oni wszyscy nie zareagują. Pokaż im swoją metaliczną dłoń, a zemdleją ze strachu. Teraz już możemy iść, Brandon i Ibrahim sami się wymordują za władzę. - Brandon! - wykrzyknęła Nicol. - No właśnie... Ciekawe co robi. Brandon przechodził zadowolony korytarzem. Wiedział już o tym, o czym nie został poinformowany jego brat. Scarlett nie żyła. Tak więc Brandon podjął niezbędne kroki. Wysłał swoich żołnierzy do sypialni Ibrahima. Kazał im dyskretnie pozbyć się brata. Teraz on był panem całego imperium. Na twarzy Brandona pojawił się satysfakcjonujący uśmiech. Nicol i Loren były coraz bliżej wyjścia do zamku. Nagle ktoś zagrodził im drogę. - Witajcie. - powiedział. - Brandon. - odparła Nicol. - Zejdź nam z drogi. - Chciałem wam tylko podziękować. Dzięki wam, tron jest mój. - Bratobójca. - stwierdziła Nicol. - Wcale nie jesteś lepsza. - odparł niewzruszony. -Co ty o mnie wiesz? - Nicol zmrużyła oczy. Rozmowy z Brandonem strasznie ją bawiły. Lubiła go. -Wciąż nie wiem jak masz na imię.-odpowiedział brunet. -To prawda. - odparła Nicol. - Dla ciebie na zawsze pozostanę bezimienną. Powodzenia w królowaniu. My już idziemy. -Spoko, to na razie.-odpowiedział chłopak i poszedł w swoją stronę. - Dziwak. - stwierdziła Nicol. - Przynajmniej nie jest tak szurnięty jak Jake. Spadajmy stąd. -Chętnie.-odpowiedziała Loren po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszła.-A widziałaś jak ta ruda umierała?-zapytała z ogromnym entuzjazmem.-To było epickie! - To było szybkie. Załatwiłaś ją kilkoma kulami. Mogłaś chociaż obciąć jej głowę i powiesić na suficie, dla uhonorowania swego dzieła. Wiesz o czym zawsze marzyłam? By rozerwać komuś czaszkę i zobaczyć jak wygląda od środka... - mówiła Nicol, a nagle spoważniała: - Gadam jak psychopatka. -Trochę.-zaśmiała się Raritówna.-Ale w sumie powieszenie jej głowy na suficie nie było by takim złym pomysłem. Szkoda, że nie mam takich kreatywnych pomysłów. Nagle naprzeciwko nich, dosłownie w powietrzu pojawili się Ferb, Buford i Jeremi. -Siema wam.-przywitała się Loren patrząc na nich jak na idiotów. - Boże. - wyszeptał Ferb widząc Loren całą we krwi. -Coś ty zrobiła?!-zapytał zszokowany Jeremi patrząc na siostrę. - Nicol! - powiedział Buford i mocno uściskał swoją dziewczynę. - Mam nadzieję, że już dzisiaj nigdzie mi nie uciekniesz! -Ocaliłam świat.-odpowiedziała zadowolona z siebie Loren.-Ona nie żyje! Ogarniasz to?! Nie zyje!-mówiąc to rzuciła się na niego, by z radości go uściskać.-Nie żyje! Ta wywłoka jest martwa! -Cóż, tego bym się nie spodziewał.-odpowiedział z uśmiechem Jeremi. -To było epickie! Zabiłam ją, ogarniasz?! Jestem wielka! Loren była przeszczęśliwa. Dla wielu było by wręcz chore cieszyć się z czyjeś śmierci, jednak dla niej była to najwspanialsze co mogło by się wydarzyć. Ta która była powodem śmierci jej rodziców, odeszła na zawsze. - Tak, jesteś. - Nicol zaśmiała się. Ta scena wprawiła ją w dobry humor. Dziewczyna spojrzała z uśmiechem na Buforda i złapała go za rękę. - Wracajmy do domu. Ferb popatrzył na nich wszystkich z ogromnym zdziwieniem. Mimo to, odpalił teleport i wszyscy znaleźli się w ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów. -Miło być w domu.-stwierdziła Loren.-Ale który to wymiar? -Oni są z innego wymiaru?-spostrzegł Jeremi.-To dużo wyjaśnia. - Wasz. - odparł Ferb. Wtem do ogródka wszedł cały zdyszany Buford z tego wymiaru. -Loren! Mam te bilety co chciałaś i stawiam popcorn i kupię ci te durne buty... Czemu jesteś cała we krwi?! -Bo uratowałam świat.-odpowiedziała zadowolona z siebie kosmitka. -Scarlett? -Tak. Buford spojrzał na Nicolę. - Wracamy do domu? - spytał. Dziewczyna krótko kiwnęła głową, po czym stanęła na przeciwko Loren. -Nie znoszę pożegnań. - powiedziała. - Mogłabyś być moją odpowiedniczką. Twoje imię zaczyna się na "L", a moje kończy na tą literę. Moje zaczyna się na "N", a twoje na nią kończy. Coś w tym jest. Może faktycznie jesteśmy alternatywnymi odpowiedniczkami? - Nicol przerwała swoje rozmyślania i uścisnęła Loren. - Do widzenia. A może do zobaczenia? -Do zobaczenia Nicol, na bank jeszcze się zobaczymy. Dzisiaj mam świetny humor, więc uwierzę we wszystko. Ferb, Buford i Nicol przeszli przez portal. -To był fantastyczny dzień. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze ich spotkamy.-stwierdziła Loren. -Zamiast się rozklejać lepiej pomyśl jak wyjaśnić Jully, że jej samochód został na Callisto.-oznajmił Jeremi po czym skierował się w stronę swojego samochodu.-Jedziecie? -Nie dzięki. Buford mi dziś stawia popcorn, nie mogę tego przegapić.-oznajmiła Loren po czym pociągnęła swojego chłopaka za rękę i powiedziała do niego.-Jak oceniasz dzisiejszy dzień? -Jesteś tu, obok mnie. To jeden z tych dni które kocham. Zmęczona Nicol położyła się w łóżku obok śpiącego już Buforda i swojej małej córeczki Emily. Delikatnie zgarnęła jej kosmyk brązowych (dokładnie takich jakie ma Buford) włosów z oczu. Pocałowała ją w czoło. - Nie martw się córeczko. Już nic ci nie grozi. - powiedziała. - Moje czyny nigdy nie będą mieć na ciebie wpływu. A ty nigdy nie dowiesz się kim jestem naprawdę. - wyszeptała. Położyła się na poduszkę z zamiarem zaśnięcia. Ale zasnąć nie mogła. Zazwyczaj nie miała kłopotów z zasypianiem, ale tym razem coś nie dawało jej spokoju. Coś co wydarzyło się dzisiejszego dnia. - W takim razie twoja córeczka zginie pierwsza. - powiedział Jake. Nicol zagryzła zęby z wściekłości. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, podeszła szybko do Jake'a, złapała go za kołnierz i z całą swoją nienawiścią, namiętnie go pocałowała. Nicol oderwała się do Jake'a, jednak on złapał ją za ramiona i przyciągną do siebie. Wyszeptał jej na ucho: - Wiesz, że ja dotrzymuję obietnic, Nicol. Zostawię w spokoju twoją córkę, twojego Buforda i twoich przyjaciół. Ale ciebie w spokoju nie zostawię. Kiedyś wrócę i to w najmniej spodziewanym przez ciebie momencie. Nie czekaj na mnie, bo i tak zjawię się wtedy, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewasz. Do zobaczenia, Nicol. - wyszeptał, po czym ją puścił. Dziewczyna po raz ostatni spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła. Scena usunięta -To prawda. - odparła Nicol. - Dla ciebie na zawsze pozostanę bezimienną. Powodzenia w królowaniu. My już idziemy. -Spoko, to na razie.-odpowiedział chłopak i już miał odejść w swoją stronę, lecz zatrzymał się, gdyż usłyszał swoje imię. -Brandon. - wyszeptała Nicol. Chłopak spojrzał na nią. Dziewczyna powoli podeszła do niego. Delikatnie dotknęła ręką jego policzka, jakby chciała mi się lepiej przyjrzeć. - Już rozumiem. Wiem dlaczego tak ci zaufałam. To wspomnienie było ukryte na dnie mego serca. Ale już pamiętam. Już rozumiem. To dlatego, że nosisz takie samo imię jak mój brat. Brandon patrzył się na nią jak na idiotkę. Sam nie wiedział jak powinien zareagować, więc postanowił stać w bezruchu. -To ty masz brata?-zapytała zszokowana Loren. Nicol odsunęła rękę z policzka Brandona. Po chwili powiedziała: - Nie obdarzam zaufaniem nowo poznanych ludzi. Nigdy. Zawsze trzymam się od nich na dystans. Ale z tobą było inaczej. Już wiem dlaczego. To imię... Nie pamiętałam go. Miałam pięć lat, kiedy widziałam go poraz ostatni. Nie mam pojęcia jak wyglądał, ale dzięki tobie już wiem jak miał na imię. - powiedziała. Przez chwilę patrzyła się na niego w milczeniu. Potem znów kontynuowała swój monolog: - Tak, masz rację. Nie jestem lepsza od ciebie. Miałam pięć lat i o mało co, nie spowodowałam śmierci własnego brata. Cud, że przeżył. Gdyby nie to, mnie też mógłbyś określić mianem bratobójcy. - powiedziała i odsunęła się od niego o krok. - Zabiłeś brata. Nawet nie masz pojęcia ile straciłeś. -Gdybym ja go nie zabił, on zabił by mnie. W ten sam sposób tata doszedł na tron. Przykre to, fakt. Mimo to, prawdziwe. Nicol spojrzała nia niego tak jakby oglądała jakiś ciekawy obiekt w muzeum. Po chwili odwróciła się od niego plecami i powiedziała do Loren: - Zabierajmy się stąd. Nic tu po nas. Loren jedynie lekko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i razem z przyjaciółką wyszła z pałacu. Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania